


The Mark of Cain, The first Curse.

by Alpha6



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016), Supernatural
Genre: Demon, F/M, Knight of Hell Mike, Knight(s) of Hell, Mileven, The Cure, The First Blade, demon mike, the mark of cain, the mind flayer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-13 21:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13579011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpha6/pseuds/Alpha6
Summary: "But you have to know, with the Mark comes a great burden. Some would call it a great cost" But Mike didn't care about the cost only that it could power a blade that can kill anything in creation to protect El. Whilst Mike fights himself and the Mark's Murderous urges, Eleven faces  a future where Mike has Black eyes and vows to save him, no matter the cost. Mileven. ST S2+ SPN10





	1. The Devil Within

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N) I would like to warn everyone that Mike is going to be very dark in this story. Probably the darkest I have ever written him and I loved every damn minute of it.  
> The Story was heavily inspired by Season 10 of Supernatural and this will have minor spoilers for that season.

Eleven had no clue what to do as she bit her lip because across from her bound to a chair was Michael Wheeler who wore a smug grin, nothing like the Mike she had fallen in love with, no, she was staring at something who simply wore his meat suit. 

This thing may have been Mike once but he was nothing but a shadow of his former self because all that his soul was now was a blackened charred husk of what Michael Wheeler used to be. This was not Mike Wheeler, no this was the Demon that he had turned into. 

Along with his smug self-assured smile he wore faded blue jeans, with a red carhartt shirt with a black under-shirt, his ebony black hair was neatly combed as it was when he was Human, his mouth upturned In a smile that even sent chill’s down El’s spine as she and the Demon that was Mike starred each other down. 

“How long do you think this will hold Eleven?” he asked his head tilted to the side slightly. 

She looked down at the devils trap that she managed to find in an old book title “Daemonium” it was on one of the very first pages that she had read, showing how to bind a Demon and render it virtually powerless. 

“Long enough” she said coldly. Trying to remind herself this was not Mike just the Demon that he had become. 

The Devils trap was etched into the floor of the Wheeler basement and El hoped to high heavens that Karen did not end up walking down here but if she did she would take of it. Although thankfully it was once in a blue moon that Karen ever came into the basement and she was at work which was another bonus in itself. 

They were both fifteen and had been dating from the day of the snowball, their feelings mutual and reciprocated and they simply could not be without the other. Five weeks and three days after the Snowball Mike said the first “I love you” to her and her heart had melted as she dove into his arms, her composure gone as she let herself bawl in his safe embrace.

And they were happy and together and safe.

Until this Happened. 

And that Mike was now nothing but a distant memory.

Mike or Demon Mike huffed in amusement. 

“Of Course… of course you would think that, poor naïve El” He chuckled darkly. “This won’t hold me forever”

She sent a glare his way before retreating up the stairs and letting the door close, she felt herself start to slide backwards down against the door as she cried silently as she could into her hands, the emotions overwhelming. So many times she had wanted to turn around to Mike and ask him what to do only to remember that he was that thing tied to the chair and bound to the devils trap. 

She let shaky breaths as she tried to calm herself, she stood up and moved to the kitchen where the book lay, she looked at it with hesitation before allowing herself to open it’s ancient pages. Unknowingly touching pages made out of slices out of human skin. 

She skimmed the words looking for anything that may help her situation. She had to save him, she just couldn’t face it, the smugness, Luckily his absence was explained by El who laced her words with suggestion making people like Karen more accepting of the excuses without complaint. 

She saw the words that gave her hope as her heart leapt to her throat. 

THE CURE. 

WARNING MAY CAUSE DEATH OF THE SUBJECT.

She gulped as she read through the process it seemed like a risk worth taking, she re read the instructions and it all seemed simple enough, luckily for her they had a syringe on hand with one being spare in the first aid kit in the bathroom. She looked at the syringe In her hand, she now had the power to save him. There was just a few other things that needed to be taken care of.

Consecrated ground and the confession of sins. 

She made sure to do each thing carefully otherwise the whole endeavour would be for nothing and she would be stuck at square one. 

She slowly stabbed the syringe into her arm and started to withdraw her blood into it, the needle did not faze her considering how many times that she had blood taken during her time in the lab.

She slowly descended into the basement that at the moment may have been Hell itself considering what was bound to a chair.

Because Mike was singing out of tune “Every Breath You Take” as it mocked her with a wink, she carefully placed the syringe down onto the table near her and folded her arms.

“You finished?” She asked her blood running cold, the demon that he had become had mocked their song, the song they danced to, they song they kissed too, the song that brought them closer together after being apart for nearly a year.

“Not yet” He answered cheerily. 

She simply starred back as she took the syringe from within her pocket and Demon!Mike looked at it smugly before realizing what the syringe was filled with. 

“You really think that’ll work?” he asked, all his cockiness was now gone as he eyed the purified blood that sat within the syringe, a smirk started to upturn on her face as she realized the monster before her was actually feeling fear because they both knew what was about to happen. 

She slowly made her way to him, syringe in hand. 

He glanced up to her eyes. 

“You really think this is going to fix me? Because there isn’t anything to fix” Mike asked scowling. 

Eleven said nothing as she moved closer before jabbing the syringe straight into Mike’s arm, Mike growled as he tried to lunge at her with his teeth, his eyes had turned a solid black, El leapt back as Mike’s eyes returned to normal, his face scrunched up in pain as the first dose had started to take affect within him.

“Wait till I’m free… I will rip your throat out with my bare hands” Mike said glaring at her, she starred back at him before making her way to the stairs again, her foot touched the first step when she heard him speak from behind her.

“If you really Love me El, you’ll let me go…” Mike said quietly. 

“It’s because I love you that I won‘t Mike, your still in there somewhere and I will save you, it‘s what I do” She replied just as quietly before making her up the stairs and shutting the door, leaving Mike in the cold emptiness of the basement.

Just before she allowed the door to slam against the frame she heard him speak one last time. 

“There is nothing left to save, Eleven… accept it”

And the door slammed shut.

XxXxXxX

Fifty-eight minutes had passed and El had been painstakingly been checking her watch almost every minute, she withdrew more blood from her own veins, her purified blood that was going to save him from what he had become. 

She made her way to the basement where Mike remained still bound and powerless to the chair that she tied him too. 

“Have you ever felt blood fall from your fingertips?” he asked examining his nails. “I expect you have since you have killed so many people El, what was it like? To have absolute power over whether they lived or died, you must have felt like God” Mike said 

“I only killed them when I had too” she replied curtly. 

He laughed hollowly “of course you did but that doesn’t mean you didn’t enjoy it, in fact I can’t wait to get started after I kill you or better yet I transfer this Mark on my arm to you and you become like me” Mike said gleefully. El looked down to the mark on his right arm that had caused all of this.

“Then the story that started between us never ends. Mike and Eleven by each other‘s side, together for the rest of time leaving a trail of death and destruction in our wake and together we create our own heaven” Mike said in twisted happiness. 

“You’re insane” she said her mouth agape. 

Mike huffed in annoyance.

“that’s a shame because you being a demon?” He said before letting out a long whistle “damn that would be seriously hot” he said to her as he tilted his head as he checked El out.

“The virgins are always meant to be the best” He said checking out her behind. 

El angrily jabbed the syringe into Mike’s arm again, Mike growled and fought against his restraints as his blood began to boil. 

She yanked it out carelessly. She glared at the Demon whose eyes were closed, his cheeks were glowing orange inside the orange reddish glow travelled down his neck beneath his shirt presumably to his heart. 

“This isn’t you talking Mike, it’s that thing on your arm, the Mike that I love is still in there somewhere” She said whether she was trying to convince him or herself she didn’t know simply because the lines were so blurred by this point. She turned away from him.

“Well between you and me, that Mike was weak and pathetic. He was practically comatose without you for those 353 days but now I am stronger than even you El, I feel it running through me and it ain’t just the demon juice” Mike said smugly. 

“The Mark of Cain…” El said 

“Yep and when I’m free. You will die and I will live” Mike said his eyes turning black. “And when you die you will become like me” Mike said as he nodded towards the Mark.

“The Mark can only be transferred to someone who is worthy, a killer… and you are a Killer El and I can set you free” Mike said looking at El in a way that the real Mike would and she nearly lost her composure. It was a look full of Compassion and love as twisted as that may be.

El said nothing has she made her way up the steps and the door slammed shut, leaving Mike in the darkness. 

Mike looked down to the Mark of Cain that was upon his arm. El was playing straight into his arms, she would join him In murder, bearers of the Mark of Cain and becoming twisted lovers that dance in the blood of the innocent, 

Murder would be their Sex.

And Torture would be their foreplay.

Oh what a tangled web we weave.

Of course Mike still loved her, being a Demon hadn’t changed that even if it was highly sadistic, insane and twisted. But all he could think about was Him and El slashing and tearing their way through history together, doing whatever they wished. Making love in a room full of dead bodies as nothing would exist apart from them as they would bathe in the afterglow of murder and sex. Nothing would ever come between them ever again. 

Cain may have been the Father of Murder. 

But El and Mike would be something completely different. Lovers in Murder. 

Mike straightened up and allowed himself to imagine and fantasise about that future. 

Of Course Mike still loved her whether he was Eternally Damned or not. That’s just who he was. 

XxXxX

El let the door slam and she ran upstairs to the toilet where she vomited into the toilet basin. She could not deny, no matter how much she wish she could, she could not deny the fact she was tempted to accept Mike’s offer. 

She felt sickened with herself. Yes she was a killer she had accepted that fact a long time ago and even had made peace with that because it was what had to be done. To save the world. The Save Mike. She glared at the door that led into the corridor. 

She was going to save him. Again.

Until the end of time if need be. Because she loved him, whether he was a Demon or Not, he was still Mike even underneath the black eyes. She leaned against the bath as she waited the long hour until it was time for the next dose of Purified blood. 

She was ashamed of herself for even considering the offer, but her and Mike together forever was tempting no matter the nature of the offer itself or the fact it came from the demonized version of the boy she would love until the end of time. 

XxXxXxX

Mike winked at her as she walked down the stairs. She was in a tank top and shorts. The summer was sweltering after all. But Mike found his eyes roving over her and Mike knew he had gotten under her skin with the nature of his offer. He was pleased but still narrowed his eyes as he eyed the syringe that she was holding between her delicate fingers.

“You still love me, don’t you?” El Asked quietly.

“Of Course I still love you, I love you like a desperate man loves an equally desperate whore” Mike said trying to be cruel but El could see through it and realized that the cure of purified blood was beginning to work because she could see through the façade he was putting up know Mike like the back of her hand. 

She leaned down to his eye level as he was still bound to the chair. 

“But that’s not just it is it… Demon’s hate everything, Demon’s don’t love, they just want to destroy” El said as she looked into his eyes and reluctantly met her eyes with his own. Both shades of brown locked together… it was like Mike was back…

But Mike lunged forward his eyes turned Black once more… it was a moment of weakness, after-all it was meant to be a dose of blood every hour for ten hours to fully cure a Demonized human. Even one with the Mark of Cain.

She fell backwards on her bum, as Mike continued to struggle against the restraints. His eyes turned back to their normal colour. 

“El have you even considered that I don’t want this… for all you know this cure could be killing me, could you really watch me die?” Mike said looking at her with his brow furrowed. 

“You may not want this… but your’re not Mike, not really, just the Demon inside him using his meat suit” El said 

“No I’m Mike, just not with his nerdy inhabitations or his Humanity” Mike countered.

“This is not a debate” El said before jabbing the syringe into his arm. She held him still with her powers as she kissed him on the forehead before leaving once more in the presence of his own company. 

This continue for several hours until there was only one more dose left. Of course the two argued back and forth with Mike trying to free himself more than one time. 

El was sat in Mike’s bedroom looking at everything that was Mike Wheeler, the posters, the figurines and everything else, she looked at it all fondly. 

There was a knock at the door. 

El stiffened and El glanced down at her watch, Mrs Wheeler was not due home for another two hours but it couldn’t be… 

The Door flew open. There in the doorway stood Mike Wheeler, Human turned Demon. Giving El a sarcastic little wave and El paled at seeing the demon was walking free, all he needed was one more dose and he would be cured, he would be Mike again.

“Oh yeah I bet your wondering how I’m free” 

El just nodded numbly. 

“Well as you shot me up with Human blood, the more Human I became the less that devil’s trap worked, meaning I could undo the rope with my own Powers and simply walk out the devil’s trap…” Mike said very uninterested. 

His eyes turned black.

“But there is enough Demon in me still to turn you into what I am” Mike said before he charged towards El. Eleven stood frozen in place as Mike lunged, only reacting as Mike collided with her and they fell to the floor. 

“Mike!” El shouted as they struggled on the floor. The Mark glowed red as his veins lit up, it travelled towards his finger that were grasping her shoulder, she realized what was about to happen and managed to find the strength to throw Mike off of her with her powers. Who hit the wall outside his room. Momentarily stunned. He stood back to his feet shakily. 

“Don’t you see I’m doing this for you! For us!” he shouted enraged and within a matter of seconds several things happened. 

Mike charged for her.

Eleven withdrew the final dose of Human blood and pointed it at Mike. 

Mike collided with her. 

And the needle found itself being embedded into his body. 

And she pushed the blood into his system. And Mike looked to her angrily before he allowed his hands to wrap themselves around her neck. And El struggled for breath as his hands became tighter as he attempted to squeeze the life from her. 

“The first thing he will feel is your blood on his hands!” The Demon soon to be human growled at her. El was starting to see stars and those weren’t the freckles upon his face either. 

Suddenly Mike threw himself off of her, his eyes returning to normal and for the first time in days Mike had returned to normal. 

“You will not touch her!” Mike shouted at thin air. 

El looked at him in confusion as his eyes turned black again. 

“What you gonna do Mikey? I’m a part of you!” The Demon said amused.

His eyes returned to normal

“All I know is that I won’t let you touch her!” Mike shouted again

His eyes went Black

“Eventually you will Die! And this? And this is what you’re going to become!” The Demon Roared. 

Mike fell onto his hands as he began to retch and gag before black slime began to pour out of his mouth as he vomited it all out, his eyes finally returning to their natural colour for good this time. El watched tentatively before taking a hesitant step forwards.

“Mike?” she asked quietly.

“El?” Mike said whispering her name hoarsely. 

And at that moment El instantly knew the cure had worked and Mike Wheeler was human once more.

She didn’t hold back as she flung herself into his arms, sobbing uncontrollably, Mike wept along with her and they held each other in the tightest of embraces. They simply held each other for what seemed like an eternity. Until El pulled herself far enough so that she could see his eyes, overjoyed and relieved to see the brown eyes of Mike Wheeler and not the Black eyes of the Demon. 

“I didn’t give up on you Mike” She whispered. 

“I know… you saved me… you saved me” Mike uttered overcome with various emotions. He pressed kisses to the areas around her neck where finger marks were visible from her she had been strangled. 

“I will never not save you Mike” She said. 

And just for that moment, there was just the two of them and Mike wished the moment could last forever, for an eternity but like everything else they were still subject to the laws of time. 

Mike sighed as he pulled away from her. 

“I’m going to go clean up ok” Mike said

El nodded and watched Mike wander off towards the bathroom before he stopped in the doorway.

“El, I can’t be that thing again, I would rather die than hurt you” Mike said his voice barely above a whisper. Befoe she could reply he had left and headed towards the bathroom, she looked at the black goo that was still on the floor, she waved her hand and the goo found itself being incinerated. 

Mike stood in the bathroom rubbing a washcloth across his face as he starred at his reflection, he looked to his arm to see the Mark of Cain was still present and it was almost like it was staring at him but he dismissed it as nonsense, he tossed the cloth into the basin and turned to leave. 

But In the corner of his eye where he could see his reflection he noticed his eyes had turned Black once more, he whipped round to find his eyes were still his natural eye colour, he left the bathroom as the words from his demon self echoed within his head 

“Eventually you will Die! And this? And this is what you’re going to become!” 

He didn’t notice this time that his reflection hadn’t moved as it smirked at his back. 

His eyes Black.

And the Mark of Cain was glowing red upon his arm.


	2. Dream a Little Dream of Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N) Dream sequences are in italics

“El, I can’t be that thing again” Mike had said to her less than minute ago, Eleven had starred at his retreating back as he made his way to the bathroom to clean up. El was to say the very least still shaken from the whole ordeal, in no circumstances had she ever imagined that Mike’s hands would have been around her neck in an attempt to kill her in untameable anger.

She lifted her hand to her neck to feel where she could still feel his hands wrapped around her throat. She shuddered. In that moment she thought that Mike was going to kill her and she would have let him simply because she couldn’t bare the thought of Harming Mike regardless whether he was a Demon or not.

His offer had been even more tempting, to give in to her own Demons and commit bloodshed across the world with him even if it had only been for a fleeting moment, it had been a moment nonetheless and the very fact of that terrified her, knowing she had the potential to become what the Demonic version of her soul mate had wanted her to become.

A Murderer.

To become Lovers bound through Murder and the spent blood of countless slaughtered innocents. To make love through all that pain, destruction and misery that they would bring upon the world and upon those they used to love.

And she had wanted it for the briefest of moments. She nearly succumbed to the darkest of desires that festered In her heart.

Just because it would be easier and because she would be with him regardless of what they would be known for and what they would become in the eyes of the world.

That is if the world survived the wrath of Eleven and Mike.

“You have a wound Eleven, A terrible wound” The taunting words of Kali’s hallucination of Brenner echoed within her mind.

She found this moment of solace to cry to herself, wrapping her arms around herself as she shed the emotion from the trails and tribulation of the last ten hours. Having to find the strength within herself to save Mike. Because Mike was her strength, her own Power meant nothing without Mike. Only problem was the Demon hadn’t wanted to be saved. She knew that but she had forced the cure upon him anyway because she knew that the real Mike didn’t want to be that thing. To be the Killer that the Mark had wanted him to be. To wander the Earth for the rest of time, First Blade in hand with the death of thousands and thousands of innocents.

Of course she had Hidden the First Blade. The damn thing had only ever seemed to make things worse. She found herself being ripped apart as the realization of how close she had been to losing Mike, maybe forever. All because Mike had made the rash decision to take the Mark from Cain so that he could protect her.

It was ironic.

Mike came walking back in slowly although El’s eyes were squeezed shut tight as tears made their way down her delicate features, crying quietly. Mike stood transfixed for a moment before he slowly made his way to her and enveloped her in a tight embrace which she reciprocated, the tears started to fall harder and faster. All the while Mike was whispering in her ear he wept with her. “I’m so, so, so sorry, El” and they just held the other closely, the only sound was of sniffles and whimpers within the ever growing darkness of the bedroom in the fading evening Sun.

His fingers were now soft and gentle and she found herself being lulled away under the spell of Mike‘s calming presence, the familiar scent of Mike’s apple shampoo hung heavy in the air. It was everything El had come to associate with safety, love and acceptance but was now tainted by the memory of the abomination that was no less than an hour ago a Demon. A Demon that was once Mike, twisted and mutilated into a creature that only wanted to kill and wanted El to join him in his bloodbath.

Her head was tucked underneath his chin as the two began to doze off still fully clothed. The toll of the day was finally weighing upon their minds, emotions high and confusing. The presence of the other soothed them like an aura that would heal everything if it could.

And as the evening sun dipped below the horizon Mike and El found themselves falling into a restless, haunted sleep. Of things that were, things that are and things that were yet to come.

Neither Noticed as The Mark of Cain glowed red faintly upon the boy’s arm as they slipped into the world of Dreams and the underworld of Nightmares.

XxXxXxXxX

_Mike found himself within a blackened void that stretched into the depths of infinite nothings but Empty. Mike furrowed his brow as looked around him in confusion, the hairs on the back of his head began to rise one by one as he felt himself being watched. He swallowed heavily and slowly turned around to face his Demons._

_Quite Literally._

_Mike had discarded what the Demon had been wearing in exchange for one of his pair’s of jeans that were a darker shade and baby blue coloured shirt._

_His Demonic self stood nought but three metres away from him wearing the same red attire as he did along with his eyes being purely black._

_“I think this conversation is long overdue, wouldn‘t you say Mikey?” The Demon taunted with a smirk._

_“You shouldn’t be here, El cured me of you” Mike said immediately his weight shifting from one though from another._

_Demon!Mike just laughed humourlessly._

_“You See Mikey, I will never be truly gone, I will be always there lurking within in you. As long as you have this” He said gesturing towards the Mark that was branded upon both of their arms “Then I will always be here lurking beneath the surface”_

_Mike closed his eyes tightly before letting them snap open._

_“You think I want to be like you?” Mike asked disgusted._

_“No but you know that this…” Demon!Mike said pointing towards himself “is simply a inevitable eventuality”_

_“No… I won’t let that happen again, I can‘t let that happen ever again” Mike said with determination._

_Demon!Mike just laughed again._

_“Do you not listen? This will happen, no matter how hard you fight or how hard you try, I will be your eventual ending. You can’t escape me Mikey, one way or another this is what you will become” Demon!Mike said seriously all traces of humour and sadistic mocking gone._

_“You lie” Mike said simply._

_“I have no need to lie because the truth is that evermore painful”_

_Mike simply could not respond even though he did not want to believe his Demonic counterpart’s words he could sense the truth that was laced upon them, one day he will turn into that thing again and thousands would die by his hand. Perhaps millions._

_“And hopefully I won’t be alone” Demon!Mike said with the trademark wink he had been using. It made Mike cringe and he knew exactly who he was referring to._

_“She would never join you” Mike said defiantly._

_“Us” The Demon corrected, the Demon was Mike and it would always be Mike. His soul twisted beyond recognition into a black smoke that would reek of Sulfur._

_“You really believe that?”_   
_Mike found himself unable to answer as the Demon laughed before vanishing in a puff of smoke._

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

_El Hopper had found herself somewhere completely different, she found herself watching a scene unfold before her, where she could not interact with it in anyway and what she was seeing was sending continuous chills throughout her body as she bore witness to the most surreal situation that she had ever seen, it was bone chilling._

_And Frightening._

_Because in front of her was herself and Mike._

_They looked happy and worry free but it wasn’t what made her want to turn away whether it was due to revulsion or because of the lingering strands of temptation she felt in her heart she simply did not have the capacity to know._  
  
_Because she was watching herself and Mike murdering everyone that came upon their path. Massacre was too simple to describe it. Mike had the attire he wore as a Demon. But El? She was wearing her punk style clothes from Chicago where she had nearly given into temptation going Darth Vader upon one of the lab workers. This no longer seemed the case at the moment, she had truly gone off the reservation and gave into the temptations murder and revenge_

_She noticed that she had the Mark of Cain branded upon her arm just like Mike did._

_They were smiling as they slaughtered one person after another. They were in a Lab that looked closely similar to the Hawkins Lab and the doors were held closed by their combined telekinetic power. They threw the first blade to one another as they took turns gutting anyone that was within reach._

_And they were dancing._

_Mike twirled her around merrily after slicing through the stomach of one guard who had raised his weapon, his guts spilling out onto the floor, she giggled as she handed the blade to him, The Marks of Cain glowing upon their arms every time the blade had been encased within their grasp._

_The First blade was exactly what it’s namesake claimed to be. The First Blade in existence, fashioned from the jawbone of a donkey and the very blade that Cain had used to kill his younger Brother Abel._

_Mike suddenly twirled her into and pressed his lips hungrily and lustfully to hers. Her slicked back and Mike cupped the back of her head softly even though his fingers were caked in blood, some dry, some not. He bit the bottom of her lips softly eliciting something that was neither a whimper or a moan from the back of her throat. She held onto the front of his shirt, gripping fistfuls of it as they kissed hungrily, their eyes closed blissfully. As they pulled apart both of theirs eyes had become Demonic Black._

_“I have a present for you” Mike said quietly stroking her cheek delicately with his fingers._

_“Hmm I wonder what?” She replied with a smirk. His fingers traced her arm, tracing his fingertips on her delicate flesh. Trailing over the Mark and down to her own petite fingertips._

_The Real watched the scene unfold before her with morbid interest, finding it odd that the Demonic versions of themselves still loved the other deeply from what she could see._

_As he tore his arm away from hers “Wait here for me?” he asked, her evil counterpart nodded before Mike stalked off swinging the first blade round as he turned the corner. Both El’s listened intently as there was a crashing sound of a door being kicked in and the sound of a scream and several gunshots ringing out in the slaughtered remnants of the lab_

_Mike came round the corner with a triumphant smile upon his lips as he dragged a man with aging silver-grey hair._

_“Surprise!” he shouted cheerfully._

_Dr Martin Brenner was upon his knee’s at the feet of Mike, his nose bloody from what appeared to be a broken nose. His icy eyes starred up at Eleven. She looked back up to Mike._

_“Mike…” she uttered quietly._

_He held out the first blade to her which she gratefully took. The Mark instantly lit up a rage inducing red as did the veins beneath her skin as it travelled down her arm into her fingertips, powering the blade. Feeling something akin to ecstasy as she felt the power course through every atom of her body and withered husk of a soul._

_“Eleven…” Brenner uttered weakly. It was a silent plea for mercy. A mercy that he wasn’t going to have. There were no monologues or final epic words. No just a brutal plunge with the blade through Brenner’s Lung on the right side of his chest. El closed her eyes in bliss as she listened to her tormentor choke upon his own blood, it was rather poetic._

_Brenner fell to the floor dead. A pool of blood seeping from underneath him._

_El turned to see Mike looking at her with heart eyes._   
_“That is seriously the hottest thing that I have ever seen” He said completely enthralled with her. Next thing anyone knew the First Blade was tumbling from El’s grip as the two collided with each other, lips engaging the other in a desperate battle of domination and lust._

_The Real El could not bare to watch as the clothing had begun being removed with random pieces flung in any random direction. Lucky enough for her the dream began to evaporate around her before everything went black as she found herself being rapidly pulled towards the surface of consciousness._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

El awoke with a start.

Mike was still asleep although his brow was furrowed on his head, frowning in his sleep. El’s forehead was awash with cold sweat, she looked to Mike’s face which was reflecting the moonlight that was now pouring through the window, she glanced down to see the Mark still adorning his arm.

She glared at it hatefully. Nothing had gone right since Mike had been branded with the Mark. Nothing at all but she did not realize that from this point onward things were only going to get worse and Mike would fall ever deeper into the darkness that threatened to engulf him and take her down with him.

The dream that she had haunted her. Seeing this possible future was terrifying as it was chilling and it was like it looming over them like a oppressive shadow. She looked back to Mike, the scatted pattern of freckles still lay upon him, she liked to count them whenever she could, she didn’t even know why.

But as she sat and gazed at him she found herself coming to a resolution.

And that was her making a promise to herself. To Mike.

She wouldn’t let him become that thing again.

She Promised.

El didn’t know that there was an old saying as she drifted back off to sleep.

Promises are made to be broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N) boom… lol well there we are guys I had a bit of writers block whilst writing this chapter but It’s all good now and I can’t wait to hear what you guys think! Next chapter will be about How Mike managed to obtain the Mark in the first place  
> As always guys review! And until next time, peace!


	3. The Father of Murder

**Human Date**

**The Dawn of Man.**

A Man strode with purpose through the canopy of the trees that was situated around him, lost in the green foliage of untouched forest. His hair had begun to become grey, a sign of age that was the cost of eternal sin originally started by his mother and father. He continued to make his way undeterred through the forest with a single minded purpose.

His face hardened as he felt a presence near him, it was all encompassing, powerful and terrifying. He was close, he could feel it with every fibre of his being right down to the very core of his bones. There was a chill in the air as it turned to what felt ice shards that were nipping across his skin.

He took the blade that had been fashioned from the jawbone of a donkey and held it lofty at his side, as his head turned this way and that as he searched for what he knew was nearby. The ice chill in the air was easily a dead giveaway.

The Man watched intently as a giant snake slithered its way out of the tall grass. It’s forked tongue flicked forth from it’s mouth, it slithered between his legs quietly, its head raised to regard the man before it, he listened intently as faint whispers echoed around the clearing, the snakes head raised further towards the sky, it tongue flicked again, every gap amongst the dense shrubbery, every crack, every inch of space was filled with a white light.

A deafening screech filled the forest as the snake was engulfed in the white light of a Celestial. Any other Human would feel un-relinquished pain before their eyes would be burned from their sockets. Set aflame.

But not this Man. Not Cain.

The Snake continued to slither and move around him, it’s eyes were now burning a deep and vengeful red. The Possessed Snake turned to regard the man before it.

“Cain” the whisper of his name echoed around the forest, the reputation of this Celestial proceeded him , Cain felt a sliver of fear entice him briefly before he became resolute in his mission, his task and what had become his responsibility.

“Cain” it whispered again.

“Lucifer” Cain said resentfully.

Lucifer always had a smugness about him that made Cain uncomfortable but then again it had made everyone uncomfortable especially since the corruption of the Garden. The only animals that didn’t feel that in his presence were snakes which would always consent to possession by the Prince of Darkness himself.

Cain fingered the blade that was grasped in his hand, he knew the makeshift weapon would do nothing to Lucifer but he held it close to him regardless. The Snake slowly crept its way up the tree closest to Cain. Cain watched intently as the devil possessed Snake coiled itself around the tree, its head swivelled round to face the first-born son of Man.

“I know you have been talking to Abel, Lucifer” Cain seethed “It stops now” The Snake looked blankly at Cain its tongue silently flicked before the disembodied voice sounded throughout the clearing.

“And what are you going to do about that Cain? You have no power to stop me” the voice scoffed “nothing but a broken and flawed weakling, like all humans” Cain glared at the Snake before him, he fingered the blade, itching to slice the snake’s head and be done with it.

“Abel is so weak, its actually quite amusing, what my father created, broken and nasty disease ridden things….” the voice continued, Cain however in a moment of rashness abruptly declared “My soul for his!” the Snake looked startled for a second.

“Excuse me?” Lucifer asked politely, taken aback by what he had heard.

“My soul in Hell if Abel goes to Heaven” Cain said hastily. The Snake looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding its head in agreement. Its eyes glittered red menacingly as an idea occurred to the great Serpent.

“Agreed, but only if you are the one who sends Abel to Heaven” and for Cain it felt like all the air on the Earth had suddenly vanished, his face paled and his hand’s shook, the first blade nearly tumbled from his grasp but Cain was weighing his options and in the end it didn’t matter what happened to him, as long as Abel would be okay.

“Agreed…”

Cain turned around and strode from the forest.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The light had faded from Abel’s eyes, Cain’s fingers had slowly closed Abel’s eyes, masking the look of betrayal that had adorned them mere moments before, several solitary tears had cascaded silently down the older brother’s face. Weeping uncontrollably and soundlessly as blood seeped from the messy wound at the centre of Abel’s chest, the first blade lay several feet from Cain, discarded carelessly. Cain gently laid his brothers head onto the floor.

Unseen and unheard a Reaper and the Soul of Abel stood nearby, Abel stared mournfully at his Brother as the Serpent slowly crept towards Cain, it slithered silently through the grass behind Cain.

“Well Done, Cain.” The serpent whispered “Well Done. Father of Murder”

Cain suddenly hissed and clutched at his right arm, the cloth burned away to reveal something brutally and savagely burning it’s way onto Cain’s Skin. His hand shook as the pain had become to too great for him to bare. Cain let out a pained and excruciatingly scream.

“May this Mark forever remind you of what you did” Lucifer spat hatefully. Lucifer would one day have to fight his own Brother for reasons even he did not fully understand, he just couldn’t see the point in doing so. And so Lucifer wanted a human being to know the pain of Fratricide. In Lucifer’s eyes his own suffering was because of Humanity’s creation and he intended to make all of them suffer for the freedom and forgiveness that was bestowed upon them.

Cain looked up from the floor to the serpent, glaring at the Snake hatefully

“Hell may have its Princes but every Prince needs its loyal Knights. Go. Build. Because War will be coming” The Serpent hissed as it started to slowly slither away back into the tall grass leaving Cain to himself who was still upon his knee’s. Abel’s soul lingered in the clearing for several moments.

“I forgive you, Brother” Abel whispered, Abel looked around as a comforting hand of the Reaper was placed upon his shoulder, The Reaper led him away from the clearing before vanishing within a flash of light to lead him to the afterlife which his Brother paid for dearly.

Cain was left alone in the world.

But the Mark began to reveal its cursed nature, tempting the Father of Murder to kill and decimate all manner of life, Humans, Angels, Monsters and even Demons. Nothing escaped the father’s wrath and slaughter and nothing could sake the lust of the kill. The Mark had dominion over him like Lucifer before him.

The indifference of his victims was splattered across the pages of history, his name would pass into Legend as it was whispered fearfully among the settlements of Humans. The Packs of Werewolves. The Nests of the Vampire. The Sulfur ridden lairs of a Demon. All feared Cain. Even the Leviathan.

But Cain began to feel remorse for everything that he had done and had decided to take his own life with the blade. Deciding to end the madness once and for all.

However, The Mark would not allow it’s host to die not whilst there were still things to be hunted down. Cain awoke with new life but it was forever steeped in damnation. His eyes becoming a bottomless abysmal black, giving birth to one of the first Demons and Hell’s first Knight.

He created his order of Knights, Hell’s Knights. Cutting a swath of destruction and merciless atrocities the likes the world had never seen.

Lucifer for his crimes against Heaven, Humanity and Creation was cast into the Cage by Michael which was placed into the deepest depths of Hell, sealed away. Shortly after God left Heaven leaving the Archangel Michael to take charge in God’s absence leading a corrupt and strict but stable regime. He left no instructions and a world to Run. The Angels wept and prayed for their father to return but their hearts became hardened as they started to scheme.

Archangels would routinely descend to Earth in order to fight Hell’s Knights. The remnants of those battles still cover the Earth today in the form of endless dunes of sand and heat.

The Prince’s of Hell, Dagon, Asmodeus and Ramiel all lost interest in the plans of Lucifer leaving only Azazel to rule Hell in Lucifer’s stead, the other Princes left to live peacefully on Earth allowing everyone to believe they were dead, wanting nothing but to be left alone, they lived peacefully among Humanity.

But the Knights continued to be Hell’s most fierce some elite soldiers. Until Cain fell in Love with a human who forgave his crimes and believed that he could fight the Mark, her love for him allowed him to fight the Mark and give it all up, Hell and its Knights. Love being the medicine to fight the corruption of the Mark

But In retaliation the Knights of Hell had taken Collette captive to bring back their Commander into the fold but only succeeded in sending the Father of Murder into a murderous rage fuelled by his Mark. Just as he had created the Knights that had left a bloody trail through the pages of history he proceeded to tear it all down.

Wielding the first blade he tore every Knight apart in ways that defied description, slaughtering each one for daring to lay a finger on Collette. His hands were covered in the blood of his own as his bloodlust was slaked that very night but it did nothing to ease the pain that had nestled within his own heart.

But it was all in vain as the Knights decided to destroy the one thing that he had left on this Earth, compelling a rouge reaper to toss her soul into the empty where she would be lost forever as neither God or The Darkness had dominion over that realm.

So Cain was once more left alone on this Earth.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

DAY 353.

Hawkins, Indiana. 1984.

Hopper watched in satisfied exhaustion as the Mind Flayer screeched furiously as the way to Earth was shut. The last echoes and reminders of it’s existence faded into nothingness as the Demodog’s were cut of from the Hive-mind and they fell with grace into the abyss of the cavern.

Somewhere in the caverns below Dart the Demodog twitched as it stubbornly clung to life even without the Hive-Mind it fought to remain in the light of simply being alive.

Eleven collapsed to the floor the lift, her face gaunt and caked with fresh as well as dried blood, completely wiped out by the ordeal. Hopper immediately crouched at her side and cradled her carefully in his arms.

“H..Ho…Hop?” Eleven faintly managed to whisper, her voice was strained and hoarse like she had been stuck in the desert for several days without a single drop of water.

Hop smiled slightly in relief that she was alive because honestly he had never seen her give everything, every ounce of her being into closing the portal but Hopper didn’t know that this was only the beginning and it wasn’t even the end of the beginning as Eleven had only begun to discover her power, unlocked by her rage and despair.

“M…Mi..Mike?” she said barely audible, her request however was clear as day as she slipped into unconsciousness as the tempting lull of sleep called to her. Hopper carefully pressed two fingers to her neck just to be sure that she hadn’t died from the exhaustion and stress that she placed her mind and body under in order to defeat the Mind Flayer.

Hopper breathed a sigh of relief as he gently managed to lift the girl into his arms carefully like he was cradling a new born infant. As the elevator began to ascend from the Cavern and into the desolate Lab that still echoed with the haunting screams of men that Hopper had been unable to save as they were ripped limb from limb by the savagery of the Upside-Down natives. Yellow warning lights still swivelled in every corridor although the alarms had died down long ago. Just the dead echoes of a past that was best forgotten.

Hopper, with a fathers care, strapped El into the passenger seat gently careful not to rouse the sleeping Girl, Hopper furrowed his brow slightly as he took pause to observe her with a father’s love. There were not words that could describe the pride that he felt at how strong she had been to face down an Entity that threatened everything that they held dear.

He shook his head slightly as he made his way to the drivers seat and strapped himself in, put the car into first and made his way from the place of Eleven’s triumph where she not only conquered the demonic Mind Flayer but her own personal demons as well.

No matter what she would conquer everything in her path that threatened her friends, her family and the boy whose heart only beat for her. Her eyelids fluttered as the car silently rumbled forward through the inky black of the night towards the Byers Home.

353 Days had been long enough. For the both of them, Mike and Eleven.  
]  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Mike sat alone on the front porch of the Byers home, his leg was twitching uncontrollably as he waited and waited and waited for what seemed like forever. He had not moved from that position ever since they had gotten back from the tunnels, no matter how much his friends coaxed him to come inside.

Steve allowed Joyce to tend to his wounds that he had suffered earlier from Billy who had vanished before they had gotten back. The others had succumbed to their own exhaustions, Will especially, the possession had taken it’s toll. He was ravenously hungry and so very tired. Jonathon had carried him to his Bed where the elder Brother kept a watchful eye over Will like a Hawk.

But Mike couldn’t rest nor would he allow himself to do so either. That was until he knew that Eleven was safe because he had been helpless to save her once, he would be damned is he were ever to find himself in such a position again. It was a vow that had the potential to cost the world dearly.

His head shot up so fast he may have gained whiplash as he saw the lights of a Blazer, Hopper’s Blazer pull up in the driveway. Mike shot to his feet and reached the car before it had even fully pulled up. His face faltered as he spotted El in the seat beside Hopper, her face covered with dry blood.

Mike looked to Hopper with a look akin to horror as he stepped out.

“She is Okay. Just exhausted” Hopper supplied before Mike could even ask the question. Hopper opened the door to her side lifting her carefully as to not rouse the sleeping girl. Silently the two worked together to bring El into the house where she could rest and recuperate. They placed her on Joyce’s bed at her insistence.

But Eleven stirred as she sensed a familiar presence nearby. It was like instinct for her.

“Mike?” she said uttered. Almost immediately Mike was by her side. Hopper backed away silently to the doorway.

“It’s me El, I‘m here” Mike said weakly still unable to comprehend that she was here now, that she was real and not just some cruel fabrication that many dreams had tricked him into believing, only to rip the curtain away from his eyes and leave him in the abyss of depression.

She smiled slightly “I Promised” She said her voice hoarse and faint.

Mike finally let every emotion that had been tormenting him for months just fall away from him. Overcome with relief but at the same time despair at the time that they had lost. Mike let those tears fall because it had been a long time coming. But now he was free, free from those constraints.

Hopper decided it was time to give the two privacy and left the room.

El listened as Mike attempted to stifle the small sobs eliciting from him, it was the same heartbreaking sob that she had heard earlier and despite how weak she felt she summoned the strength to reach across with delicate but firm fingers as she pulled him to her and enveloped him, drawing their bodies close.

She was here, she was alive, she was real.

The Song of Sleep called to them. And they answered it’s call willingly as the two fell to blissful state of sleep, physically and emotionally exhausted but safe and comfortable in the embrace of the other, Mike’s head was tucked under Eleven’s, her arms were wrapped around him in assurance, assurance that she would not vanish again. Mike’s fragmented heart would not be able to take it. Not again.

It’s how Hopper found them ten minutes later, spluttering on the cigarette that he was smoking as he did a double-take realizing how close the two of them were, his eagle eyed cop eyes narrowed on the tear stains adorning Mike’s cheeks. Joyce came to stand beside him smiling sadly at the sight before dragging Hopper away who lightly protested before giving in.

“Let them sleep, Hop, they have been through enough” Joyce said firmly.

Hopper simply sighed in resignation allowing himself to be carted away by the smaller woman.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

“Michael……”

Mike awoke with a start. His eyes strained in the darkness, El was still fast asleep her arms were loosely curled around him still, Mike felt himself relax slightly seeing that El was still here although his body was still tense for a reason that even he did not know.

“Michael” it whispered to him again.

Mike carefully unwrapped El’s arms from around himself where he made his way from the room against his better Judgement to follow the voice through the house. Everyone was also fast asleep in the living room and Mike carefully moved towards the back door.

“Michael….” It whispered again.

A grey haired figure was stood with his back towards the house outside the back of the Byers home. Mike swallowed nervously before making his way outside, the figure paid no heed to Mike as he walked across the grass to stand beside him, Mike was unsure as to why he was even doing this in the first place.

“Beautiful night isn’t it?” the grey haired man asked who’s gaze had not left the sky, Mike looked up to the stars that shone brightly and could not help but agree with the stranger.

“Ever since the dawn of man, humans have used the stars to find their way whether it be across the land or the oceans themselves and they have often gazed up in wonderment at such an endless field of stars” the grey haired man smiled slightly.

“Who are you?” Mike asked hesitantly.

The figure turned to look at him for the first time. Even now Mike could feel the wisdom adorned there and the guilt.

“Who am I? People call me Cain” Cain said simply. Mike nodded in response not sure how to respond.

“I felt it you know” Cain said cryptically.

“Felt What?” Mike asked confused.

“Your soul. It screamed through the Earth, it screamed like it had been flayed When you lost her” Cain said knowingly. “the despair, all that pain for someone so young was paralyzing”

Mike just stood there as he listened to Cain, he couldn’t help but agree, the despair he suffered was worse than most as he suffered alone. His friends had given up after awhile and Mike had stopped talking about it whilst his heart continued to scream in darkening despair.

“I know all too well the pain of losing someone you love” Cain said wistfully

Mike nearly choke on his own salvia “Wait I don’t love El---” Mike began.

“Save it Mike, you cannot lie to me, your soul cried out in sheer anguish when you lost her, I’m surprised the whole world did not feel it” Cain said “I know because I have felt the same, I have lost many people I loved over the years”   
Mike stood and listened intently to Cain’s tale being able to sympathise because of El.

“First I lost my Brother. I loved my younger Brother, loved him. Until he was taken from me and I became filled with Rage, all encompassing rage” Cain’s left hand rubbed his right arm just below the elbow stiffly and self consciously.

His arm lifted up his arm to show Mike something was adorned upon his forearm.

Mike’s breath caught in his throat as he pieced together at what he was seeing, There on the arm was a Mark, it looked like scar tissue from a great burn, it looked like a 7 with two indentations on the left side.

It was the bloody Mark of Cain.

Mike took a step back as he looked up to Cain who watched his reaction carefully, Mike considered his options or his lack of options thereof.

Cain Smiled sadly.

“Cain? As in Cain and Abel?” Mike asked carefully.

Cain simply nodded “there is nothing to fear Mike, I’m not here to hurt you”

“Then what is it that you are here for because from what I remember it was you who killed your Brother” Mike accused fiercely, Mike angled himself between the house and Cain, Cain watched silently amused at Mike being protective even now.

“I killed him to save him from Lucifer” Cain said “it was the only way to save him” Cain added “But my purpose here is different, I felt your desire in there to protect Eleven, protect from the things that will be coming and believe me there will be things that want to kill her, things that defy even your imagination”

Mike gulped and his face paled at the realization that not just the Shadow Monster or the Bad Men would be after her in future, as her power grows the threats to her would grow as well in proportion to her power, Earthly or Extra-dimensional.

“I can give you my Mark” Cain said gesturing towards the Mark. “if protecting El is what you truly want” Cain said seriously.

“It is” Mike insisted taking a step forward.

Cain slowly reached behind him to withdraw a wrapped up piece of cloth that looked very, very old.

“The Mark is able to power a blade that can kill anything in existence” Cain stated looking down at the blade that was hidden from sight “but it can only be powered by the mark otherwise it’s useless” Cain looked at Mike with a haunted “I know because I used this very blade to slaughter every bastard Demon that had dared to harm Collette”

“Collette?” Mike asked before he could stop himself.

“My Wife” Cain said simply

Mike took a moment to ponder the offer before his mind was set, if it could protect Eleven in the end then he would do it, again and again until the end of all things. Nothing else would matter to him in the end.

“I have to protect her” Mike said in a small voice.

Cain nodded knowing full well what Mike was feeling, he had a chance to save El when Cain could not save Collette, something that had haunted Cain for a very long time.

“Very Well, But you have to know, with the Mark comes a great burden. Some would call it a great cost" Cain said with warning

“It does not matter, keeping her safe if all that matters” Mike said determinedly, Cain nodded in agreement before holding out his right arm to Mike who clasped his own with Cain.

“Good Luck, Mike. You are going to need it” Cain said sincerely there was a moment of pause before Mike began to feel a sharp, piercing burning pain travelling up his arm, he looked down to see that red veins had sprouted from the Mark to travel down Cain’s arm, through his fingers to Mike’s.

Mike nearly screamed in pain but gritted his Teeth as the red lines travelled up his arm. The Mark began to savagely burn it’s way onto Mike’s skin as it glowed amber red, it hissed and spluttered as it started to solidify into brunt scar tissue.

Mike looked up to see Cain had vanished and all that was left was the first blade wrapped up in the cloth that Cain had wrapped it into. A message was scrawled onto it.

_Do not touch the blade until it is needed - Cain_

The Mark now sat upon his arm.

And his fate was now sealed. 

A fate that involved the black eyes of a Knight of Hell.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
Lightning flashed consistently here. 

In the void that was lit up by the constant flashes of Lightning there was a Cage suspended in the air by Chains that vanished into the Darkness that even light could not penetrate.

The Cage’s single sole occupant sat upon the floor with his knees drawn up to his chest. His head rose slightly as he felt a slight shift in the cosmic scale upon the Earth as the

Mark was copied from one host to another.

His eyes lit up a savage and firey Red. 

Lucifer smiled at what he had felt had transpired. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N) I am so very sorry that this chapter took so long to get out, my writers block was as big as it had ever been apart from that I have no excuse and I apologise but now hopefully I will be able to update on a regular basis once more.  
> As always guys review! And until next time, Peace!


	4. A Murderous Rage

_The Sky lit up ominously as red lightning forked across the sky, there was no rumble of thunder, the air was filled with a spine-chilling screech that sounded like it belonged in the very depths of Hell itself. Signalling that something very terrible was on its way. Something ancient. Something Primordial._

_Red Lightning started to strike the ground aggressively around the clearing, every strike was accompanied an echoing nightmarish screech. Two men was watching it unfold before them helplessly and with confusion but well tempered caution as they could do nothing but stare as cosmic events unfolded before their very eyes._

_The final bolt had struck the ground leaving nothing but a horrible silence as the two men merely stood in terrified awe._

_"What did Death call this?" The taller one asked carefully._

_"The Darkness" The other replied ominously._

_The ground started to shake beneath them._

_Giant Pillars of black smoke forced its way through the ground around them from the impact zones, it rushed and roared as it raced overheard. More towers of black smoke raced from the ground. Each pillar frantically flew towards an adjacent field where it started to conglomerate into an evermore sifting, shifting mass of utter blackness._

_Small screeches were protruding from the shifting mass of Darkness. Before sweeping across the world to engulf the land and Light and the two Brothers who had faced death, life and everything in-between._

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXXxXXxxXxXxX_

Mike awoke with startled, cold sweat was beading down his forehead, his clothes were awash in it. He sat up tiredly allowing himself to think of what he had just dreamt, it felt so familiar, so real. The sights, the smell and even the gentle breeze of a spring afternoon.

It was very overwhelming especially for a dream.

It had been four days since Eleven had closed the gate, four days since she had come back into his life explosively to a hoard of emotion that he simply was not prepared for and honestly? Mike could not be happier but the pain still lingered, still gnawed away at him.

He had suffered for so very long, he felt like he was suffocating without her and yet he was somehow alive, still breathing. One day was like a month, a month was like a year. It was simply getting through the next moment and the moment after that and so on.

It got to the point where if she had truly died that night he wished he would have died with her rather than live a life without her in it. No-one knew how badly Mike was suffering, Hopper had his suspicions but he stayed silent, the man who could have eased his pain within seconds chose to remain in the shadows believing that he was making the right choice for El.

Of course there was one person who saw his pain because she had shared in his pain with him, she spent countless night's in the void alongside him, wanting desperately to reach out to him his name being uttered softly from her lips. In need. In pain. In sorrow.

Unbeknownst to the both of them her presence in the void made it so much worse as she seemed so close but yet she was so far away. Like she was just out of reach as Mike could feel her presence.

He ran a hand through his damp and scruffy bed hair, before looking down to the Mark that was now upon his arm. That too had been upon his arm for four days although Cain had told him that with the Mark there would come a great burden he himself saw no drawback or burden as of yet.

Which is something that he himself was happy with, maybe Cain had been wrong.

He walked downstairs to a very sombre scene.

“....four campers this morning were found mauled to death in The Hawkins National Forest. Officers on the scene refused to give comment at this time-” the screen went black as his mother Karen switched it off, especially that Holly was in the room and she didn't need the nightmares.

With a forced kind of smile Karen declared that Breakfast was ready.

Mike sighed. It was going to be one of those days. He had been trapped in the house for the past few days and he was itching to get out of it even if it were only for a little while.

His thoughts drifted to Eleven as they often did. Knowing she was trapped there effectively 24/7 made him feel for her even more. Mike was careful to wear long sleeved sweaters as well to hide the Mark that had been branded upon him.

Underneath The First Blade lay motionless in his waist band waiting to be called into service once more.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Hopper pinched the Bridge of his nose tiredly as he bent down to examine the effectively disembowelled campers , his carefully trained and hardened eyes examined what was left of them. A small .22 calibre revolver lay a foot away from the outstretched hand of body that Hopper couldn't tell whether they were Male or Female just because of the amount of flesh that had been devoured. Several spent round casings lay near the body.

Fresh and trauma inducing memories from four nights prior flashed in his mind, ripping through him. It was enough to send most people howling to the nuthouse. But Hopper was hardened, the things he saw, the things he did was apart of who he was and what he was becoming, Hopper sometimes had no idea who he was any more.

His mind flashed to the night where bob was killed, how those monsters tore into him savagely, Hopper didn't have the time to put Bob out his misery with a mercy kill as his first priority was to get Will, Joyce and Mike safe. Keeping those still alive, alive.

It was those difficult decisions that Hopper had been forced to make. Something that was beginning to take it's toll on himself and even the people around him, making the hard choices, the choices that needed to be made even if it were the lesser of the two Evils.

It simply became one of the many things that haunted him.

In his waking hours.

In his brightest dreams.

In the darkest corners of his nightmares.

And everyday under a newly risen Sun.

In a war of Saint's and Sinners.

Hopper was neither a Saint or a Sinner.

He was Human.

Hopper stood up and composed himself before walking underneath the Police tape and striding to his Police Cruiser away from a grizzly scene that he hoped he would not have to encounter because he had a feeling he knew what was behind it and he prayed to whatever God was listening that it was not true.

“Hey Kid...” Hopper began as he whipped the radio from it's stand making sure it was on the right frequency channel. He lowered the radio away from his Mouth and waited for her voice to come through the Radio.

“You're Late. Again.” Hopper could hear the annoyance in her tone, he pulled his sleeve back revealing his watch to see that she was right, he was thirteen minutes late. Hopper sighed. He had to wonder how this came to be his life.

“I know, i'm sorry kid” he paused for a moment but she remained silent. “Anyway i'm going to be a little late home tonight okay? Something's happened and I need to sort it out” He said, he knew she wasn't going to be particularly happy about it but he was ready with a half way happy.

“Bad?” Her voice crackled through the speaker again her voice edgy. She still hadn't come down from the battle-induced adrenaline from when she closed the gate. Her powers sometimes spiked randomly draining even more than she was already.

“Yeah Bad, but it's okay, nothing to worry about” Hopper said assuredly, well at least he hoped it was nothing to worry about as he glanced down towards the tape that waved in the light wind.

“What Time?” she asked. Almost demanded.

“9:30” Hopper said tiredly.

“Nine... Three... Zero?” she asked tentatively even after all this time she was still scared of doing something wrong. Regardless, Hopper found himself smiling slightly as he replied.

“Yeah Nine, Three Zero” Hopper echoed.

There was a pause. An unspoken question was hanging in the air that the two knew that needed to be addressed.

“When can I see him?” her voice was soft and sad. It nearly broke his heart to hear that way.

“Soon.” he said with a pause but he knew that wouldn't be enough for the girl, he could feel her annoyance radiate from the radio. “I promise” he added “he ain't stopped bugging me about it for the past four days” Hopper said annoyed.

Her voice crackled

“Bugging?” her confusion easily heard through the radio.

“Always asking me” Hopper said simply “like you” he huffed.

On the other side of the radio in a secluded cabin in the woods, Eleven smiled to herself slightly, the two had been routinely asking Hopper when they could see the other again.

“When?”

There was a small pause.

“I won't keep you two away from each other. Not Again” there was another pause before a small voice replied “Okay”

“I gotta go Kid, eat something that ain't Eggo's and I'll see you in a bit okay?”

Hopper slammed the door shut and drove away from the site of such horrendous deaths. A tanned red creature the size of a Dog watched with a predator's eye as the Cruiser drove away. Careful to keep its own body out of the direct sun exposure, letting out a low hiss.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Mike sighed as he opened his window, slowly and carefully making his decent down the drain pipe. He was fed up with being cooped inside for the last days having been forbidden to leave the house since what happened four days ago, of course neither parent knew but because he hadn't even called to confirm that he was okay his mother had considered it a just punishment. Although the Chief had called on his behalf to vouch for him as well as Joyce who explained that Mike was only trying to be there for Will. Mike was grateful but it was in vain.

Regardless, Karen still considered it a just and fair punishment. His father had continued to use stupid sports analogy's to berate him for his apparent lack of respect or behaviour to either parent. What followed was typical eye-rolls and huffs but Mike was tired of being treated like just a regular kid, he was so much more than that now, in more ways than even he knew. He felt older simply because of what he experienced

His feet touched soft ground after having made his way down, Mike sneaked round to the back of his house where his Bike was parked before quickly unlocking the Bike, swinging his leg over and hurriedly pushing his way forward away from the house, fearful that he would be caught at the last moment.

The wrapped up package of The First Blade pressed against his waist, digging into his skin, Mike felt compelled to take the blade with him like it was calling to him, Mike took it under the assumption of he'd rather be safe than sorry, especially after everything that he has seen.

And then there was El, the girl that Mike kept hidden in the basement of his home for a week, the girl who he had fallen for only for her to be ripped away from him to soon. She was quiet yet her eyes said more than any mere word in the world ever could. And she was powerful, extremely powerful yet gentle, caring and loving.

He missed her, it wouldn't matter on how much time had passed, whether it be one minute, one hour, one day, one week, he would always miss her. He had suffered enough to be separated from her again, desperate enough to prevent such a thing from happening he took on the first curse. The Mark of Cain.

He wasn't able to find much information about the Mark apart from that it was given to Cain so that he would wander the Earth forever and if anyone were to kill him they would suffer sevenfold vengeance by God. Mike himself was bit of a skeptic although after his encounter with Cain he was more than willing to consider the possibility of it all. Whether it was dark, light or something in-between

“ _But you have to know, with the Mark comes a great burden. Some would call it a great cost”_

Those exact words had been echoing around in Mike's head for the past few days and it was so cryptic Mike had pondered their meaning, Mike had currently felt no adverse effects of any sort of shift or change in himself.

He made it to the woods surrounding Hawkins, the freshness of the air was able to help Mike clear and organise his thoughts no matter how jumbled they were. Mike, however started to explore a bit, hoping by some sheer chance that he could discover the location of the cabin. It was a long shot but worth a shot nonetheless.

Mike felt his hair stand up on end.

A series of chills ran down his spine.

The Birds had suddenly stopped singing.

Like the world had grown darker.

His bike slowed as he felt himself being watched.

The Mark beneath his arm burned red.

And Mike found himself being flung from his bike as something collided with him. He let out a scream of surprise and fear as he felt himself fly through the air, his eyes were shut tight waiting for him to hit solid earth again.

He let out a shout of surprise as he had landed heavily on his left arm. Hissing with pain, he managed to force his eyes open. And what he saw made all the blood drain away from his face.

Three very real and very alive Demo-dogs stood In front of him, he gulped as he realized there was fresh blood dripping from the maw of the monster before him, with massive yellow spots adorned upon its back. It was Dart. The Demo-dog that Dustin had tried to raise with little success.

The three beasts starred at him, studying him. Mike backed up slowly until his back collided with a Tree. He wasn't dead already simply because he hadn't turned his back to them. They could smell that something was different about him and unfortunately it was only till after they ambushed Mike could they now finally sense it.

Mike felt The First Blade dig a little further into his skin.

A Blade that could kill anything in existence.

Mike reached towards his waist, tearing the blade from the waistband and unwrapping the cloth frantically as the Dogs were becoming more impatient by the second as they started to figure out he was not much of a threat.

That was until Mike's hand grasped the crude wooden handle of the blade.

Instantly both Blade and Mark shone red together as did the veins between Mike's hand and the Mark. His hand was shaking as pure intoxicating power washed over him, seducing him with its song.

Mike's eyes drooped, his eyelids had closed half way as his body felt power washed through him along with red hot rage. Rage the likes Mike had never felt before, both Rage and Power working in tandem to spread to every corner of Mike's body. Bathing him in it. Allowing him to bask in its dangerous seduction.

His eyes sprung open.

His hold on the blade tightened.

And all he felt was a murderous rage.

  
  


 

  
  


 

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N) Hey guys i'm so very sorry this chapter so long to do, I had no idea where I was going to go with this story but now I have a basic plot outlined and I think it will be pretty awesome along with Mileven fluff and angst and of course Demon Mike!
> 
> As always guys review! And until next time, peace!


	5. Of Regret and Remorse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flashbacks in Italics

Rage.

 

There was nothing but Rage.

 

As the last body had fallen to the floor Mike had fallen onto his knees overwhelmed by his sudden unrelenting spite and contempt. It was like a fog had lifted from his eyes as he shakily looked around him, blood was splattered across the wooded area as it was barbarically torn out of them.

 

Each Demo-Dog lay still, unmoving. Their insides had been viciously slashed to pieces with trails of their innards littered in pieces around them. Evidence that a merciless force of destruction had torn from each and every one of them with the goal of causing much as pain and suffering as possible.

 

Mike looked down to his right arm as the glowing Mark began to fade to nothingness. The First Blade lay within his grasp, his fingers tight and tort around it unwilling to let go of the primal weapon. Blood glistened from tip to toe with it slowly sliding down the blades handle and onto Mike's fingers.

 

His hand that was holding the blade was shaking, his eyes were glazed over from being drunk with Power. As his eyes returned to normal, revulsion and horror replaced the anger, the hatred and the satisfaction of the slaughter. His hand stopped shaking as he looked around him, his head finally clear.

 

He had enjoyed it.

 

He had enjoyed gutting everything that he could get his hands on.

 

It had made him happy.

 

He couldn't fight the way bile forced his way up his throat, allowing his body to eject the contents of his stomach onto the damp Earth. He shakily rose to his feet, hand still tightly grasped around The First Blade. It started to rain, bathing him in a cold shower but he could not feel it, his body too full of adrenaline, he turned to move away before he tripped over face first into the dirt.

 

Mike shook himself from his daze.

 

And he froze when he saw cold, empty eyes staring back up at him.

 

Eyes that had begged him for mercy and yet he gave none.

 

Mike scrambled to his feet. Casting himself as far as he could away from the body. Picking up his bike and running deep into the woods, remorse and guilt ebbed away at him heinous acts against nature and the nature of the curse which he had took on.

 

His flesh had been torn into without restraint. The jagged ends of the blade had made for messy work. The Blade had pierced and penetrated flesh, muscle and bone. The Mark had been sated.

 

For Now. But as time wore on, Mike would realize this was not the case.

 

All he could do was run. Run as far away as he could, letting his legs carry him into what he partially hoped was the abyss.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

The clearing lay silent.

 

The birds were gone.

 

It was like a dark and persistent shadow loomed over Hawkins engulfing it in a veil of doubt and dread. Fear and Fury. The bodies lay where they were slain, a testament to an undying and eternal rage.

 

It had reached into the root of Hawkins and festered there in it's core. The Gate had been closed for awhile but the scars of it's existence still remained in the world. Nothing would ever grow there again. The tunnels would forever remain as hollowed out spaces running through Hawkins, one day children of a new generation would discover them and it would be a well known secret to only them, their innocent minds unaware of the Horror that had taken place many years before their time. Only the echoes of their screams and gunfire remained.

 

Men in white hazard suits crept into the clearing, Geiger counters in hand and another measuring instrument in the other. They swept round the clearing like crows circling a carcass, studying, observing and documenting. What was left of the sun glittered off their visors. Allowing their counters to sweep over each dog and the man who had been killed.

 

There was a flash as one nameless figure took picture after picture of each corpse methodically with no visible emotion. Another was scooping remains into secure containers to be taken for systematic analysis.

 

“Mitchell, Report” A voice crackled over the radio attached to his chest. Mitchell unhooked the mic from his chest and spoke into the device.

 

“Doctor, we have found the remains of three EDE's (Extra Dimensional Entity) and a civilian fatality, we have also discovered trace radiation from Element 115 ” Mitchell paused awaiting the ageing doctor's reply.

 

The ageing Doctor sighed into the comms unit before replying. “Gather the bodies, Bring them back to the Lab for examination. Burn the rest”

 

“Yes Doctor but what about the boy?” Mitchell asked tentatively.

 

“The Boy?” there was a small pause “The boy will come to us” there was a small humourless laugh “and where he goes she is sure to follow I can assure you”

 

“Yes Doctor” he affirmed.

 

The Scientist waved his hand through the air to signal them to proceed with Contamination control. Three pairs of hazard suit wearing men carefully lifted the Demo-dogs into highly pressurized preservation containers. Another zipped the man into a body bag and coldly carried away by the scientists. All that was left was the trace remains and blood from both dog and man.

Two more men in white clambered into the clearing, a flamethrower strapped to the back of both of them. They proceeded to set fire to anything that the blood had touched and the blood itself before quickly extinguishing and dousing the fire leaving no trace for a few cinders that floated to the ground.

 

They filed out one by one until there was no-one left.

 

Just a cold silence.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Mike blindly flew the wooded area on his Bike, uncaring of his destination only that he wanted to get far away as possible from that horrid scene that he had been the creator of. It terrified him. This was what he was capable of now, cold blooded murder, without thought, without empathy. Just blind rage. Rage, Rage against the dying of the light.

 

_The first Dog screeched, allowing its flower like face to bloom outward before charging him down, Mike moved forward in blinding speed, the blade came sweeping upwards in a arc of savagery. The blade sliced through flesh, muscle and bone as it tore the first dog cleanly in half._

 

Mike allowed the bike to slow down to a stop, he had gone so far so quickly that he had ended up by the quarry. So many important things had happened here. The place where they were meant to have found Will's body. The place where Eleven had come back to them, to him. Saving him and saving them.

 

Even then, even through the chaos of everything that was going on and the surrealness of it all. The monster, the telekinesis and everything in-between, that was the moment that he knew that she would always be the one. She had changed his life. And the ache he had felt when she was gone, maybe forever. The grief, the anguish and the rage.

 

_The two remaining dogs took a hesitant step back as Mike had turned to face them, Blood dripping from the blade as glistened in the sun. His eyes full of ferocity, he breathed heavily as his hand tightened around the handle of the blade. The dead dog was still twitching even though it had been torn clean in half._

 

_The two dogs gathered their monstrous composure. Before bounding towards the human that had come into their midst. Mike readied himself. The first dog leapt forward, it's flower face expanded to its full span, ready to engulf Mike's head. The Mark burned red like the gel-like nature of Napalm. His arm drew backward before letting it fly forward harshly where it went straight through the open mouth of the Demo-dog. It let out a pitiful and agonizing screech. It's body bathed in an orange glow that flickered as the life force was being extinguished by the power of the blade._

 

_Mike twisted it with satisfaction before letting the dog slide off his arm and blade and onto the floor where it lay still and moved no-more._

 

Mike fell to his knee's at the lake by the Quarry, he frantically tired to clean the blood off himself. From his hands as it had flaked and dried in that time. Tears threatened to fall as he painstakingly scrubbed at his arm, slowly but surely making progress on getting blood that wasn't his from his body. The events of the hour started to slowly come to him in vivid detail. He could feel the wetness of the blood as it flowed freely from the wounds that he had caused. He could feel the rage. The power. The pleasure of everything he inflicted upon those who dared to get in his way of his wrath, whether they were innocent or not.

 

Mike simply stopped and let the tears falls, he couldn't stop them any more, not after what he had done.

 

_Dart leapt at Mike just as the second Dog had struck the ground. Being taken by surprise he could not even lift the blade in time to defend himself. The blade flew from his grasp as he hit the damp earth hard knocking the wind out of him lightly. Dart lunged for his face, Mike only just managed to grip the base of it's neck preventing it from latching onto his face, the struggle was fierce and neither gave ground to the other. Mike defiantly into its face, his only thought was to kill._

 

_Mike stretched forth his hand, desperately groping for the blade, fingers outstretched painfully, it was futile as the blade was too far away for him to even realistically reach. The blade began to shake and vibrate violently. Mike's arm was starting to tire._

 

_The Blade slid across the ground like it had been summoned and it flew into Mike's outstretched hand, Blade and Mark glowed in tandem together as Mike felt it's power course through his body, seducing him into its intoxicating lull. Mike glared hatefully at the beast above him. He plunged the first blade straight through the dog's neck. It whimpered pathetically before it's head drooped and hung down as the life left it._

 

_He shoved the gutted body from atop of him and onto the ground beside him._

 

Mike sat up, lifting his soaked arm from the water and his guilt threatened to swallow him up whole. He felt completely alone in the world and that no-one would understand. Well, maybe one person would. He rushed over to his bike, mounting it and flying back into the woods with it.

 

The water lay still.

 

And the wildlife went deathly quiet.

 

_Jake Peterson checked his watch and pulse, he was pleased to see that he was making better time on his circuit of Hawkins woods. He stopped for a breath, his muscles contracting as sweat poured from anywhere it could as he took several long sips from his water bottle._

 

_His attention was drawn by the sound of pained grunting coming from a deeper area within the woods, Curious and slightly concerned he made his way carefully towards the sounds. He had just made his way over a mound to see a boy, no older than fifteen on his knees holding what looked like a jaggered bone, his chest heaved heavily as he drew in long gulps of much needed oxygen._

 

_He walked over to him quickly after seeing several dog sized bodies near him, blood oozing from the various wounds that had been inflicted upon them._

 

“ _Hey Kid? Are you oka--” he never managed to finish his sentence as the boy brought the blade to bear and sliced through his throat. He fell to his knee's, blood gushing from his neck, He looked up to the boy and saw nothing but anger. rage and even pain in his eyes but he didn't dwell on it as he felt his own life ebb out of him, his world was going dark forever and all he could do was stare up at his killer before falling to the floor. The light and life had been torn from him._

 

_A Reaper stood in a silent vigil and took the man's soul with him to Heaven as he did with many others that had suffered due to the Mark. Simply because they were there._

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

 

“Eleven?” Mike called out to her, he wasn't even sure if this would work. El did say that she heard him when he called out to her everyday so maybe it would work this time. Although he didn't have a super-comm to hand--- that's right of course! Mike fished around in his backpack to find his super-comm, he lifted the antenna and proceeded to speak into it.

 

“El? I need you” He said his voice breaking “El, I have done something horrible and I don't know what to do” His voice quivered “El?”

 

There was static and Mike waited hoping to hear her because he needed to hear her. On the other side of the woods, El bit her lip as she heard Mike's pleas in the void. She was right next to him, she noticed that his eyes were red and there were specks of blood on his clothes, Hop was going to kill her but she had no other choice.

 

She tentatively reached out her hand, desperately wanting to touch his shoulder or arm gently, to feel him.

 

“Mike” she whispered, his name echoed around the void.

 

Her voice came through the super-comm nothing more than a whisper and Mike never felt more relieved to hear her voice, to hear that sweet sound. After three hundred and fifty three days it was still the sweetest sound to his ears.

 

“Mike” she said again “Listen to me, turn left” she whispered quickly

 

Mike stopped in his tracks and looked to his left “Go left Mike” she said again, Mike numbly nodded his head even though he thought she couldn't see him, but she could and she watched as he frowned and turned left and started making his way to the cabin.

 

El decided to hell with the rules just this one time and stood by the window and peeked through to await Mike's arrival. She could feel something was off since the night of her closing the gate. Like there was something not right in the air and now it had been getting stronger ever since. It made her feel uneasy.

 

She was drawn out of her thoughts as she watched a figure emerge from deep within the woods and to her delight she saw it was Mike, she wasted no time in throwing open the locks and running down the steps to see Mike stopping dead in his tracks the moment he saw her.

 

His bike hit the floor as Mike moved towards her frantically as she did the same, they engulfed each other as they met in the middle. Mike sobbed into her shoulder as every bit of composure left him.

 

“It's okay, Mike”

 

All Mike could do was weep pitifully into El's warm and comforting embrace as they kneeled in the dirt together.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

 

A cage hung in the void suspended by chains that seemed to go on forever. Lightning flashed through the void. The chains creaked and swayed.

 

The Sole occupant could feel the change on Earth, the replication of the Mark and that It had tasted it's first blood. He never thought Cain would have it in him, not after everything.

 

The Fallen Archangel lifted his head, his eyes lit up where they burned red like fire.

 

A new Knight of Hell had been born.

 

And Lucifer laughed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N) here we go guys, new chapter and I think I have my schedule back together for regular updates once more. I hope you guys enjoyed this one because more is on it's and it will be glorious, I have so much planned and so many twists that have never been done before, it will blow your minds!
> 
> As always guys review! And until next time, peace!


	6. Kill Him! Kill Her! Kill Them!

A syringe pierced the skin of the dead demo-dog withdrawing the blood of the monster, a dark ruby red, so dark someone could have mistaken it for black ooze. Each scientist was still wearing a hazard in the pure white room. A clean Room. Each specimen was then carefully slotted back into the cryo-containemnt containment for preservation.

 

Several slices of flesh was also taken from one of the dogs for DNA and genetic analysis, slowly with careful precision each scientists used the barest minimum of genetic material in their research, research that was going very well.

 

One autopsy had been carried out on the most intact Demo-dog. Carefully examining its organs and biology which was like nothing on Earth or anything any of them would ever see ever again. A pudgy short statued man, with hair that was starting to bald and dressed in an almost entirely black suit save for the tie which was grey in colour stood at the observation window.

 

He watched the work with grim satisfaction, his hands were thrust deep into his suit jacket as he watched the Scientists mill about in the lab or clean room as they were better known as. A door beeped behind him as it was unlocked with a key card. The man watched out of the corner of his eye as the door opened and a grey haired man stepped through the door and into the viewing room into the clean room.

 

“Ah Dr. Brenner, Good to see you again” The man said warmly.

 

“Mr. Crowley, it's a pleasure” Brenner said with a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

 

The two shook hands briefly before both of them turned to the observation window to watch the work going on inside. Both men stood shoulder to shoulder silently for a small amount of time.

 

“I take it the resources we have provided have been of use?” Crowley asked turning Brenner's way

 

“Yes, very much so, in fact it's pushed the work we have done here fifty years overnight. Its quite extraordinary” Brenner said

 

“Good and then I trust our arrangement here in the States is still on good terms?”

 

Brenner looked at the demon knowingly.

 

“Of course, as long as you honour your side of the bargain then we shall uphold ours”

 

Crowley smiled wryly.

 

“Dr. Brenner, I have always had one rule, make a deal, keep it. I keep my agreements but now I have other matters to attend to, so if you'll excuse me” Crowley's eyes lit up demonic red.

 

Brenner smiled as he placed his palms upon the table in front of him, before looking to where Crowley had been mere moments before only to find that he had disappeared.

 

The Department of Energy had gained fifty years of groundbreaking research and advancement over night and now had power that no-one else on Earth could possibly possess the knowledge or the capabilities that the Department of Energy now had.

 

Brenner turned away from the observation window to look through another where a tank sat, roughly seven feet tall with a circumference of about five feet, the liquid inside it obscured the occupant inside it. Brenner looked at his newest creation and smiled not knowing that he was playing with a fire that he simply could not control for very long.

 

But nonetheless as Brenner bred and raised this new project with the newfound knowledge he could prove to his superiors that the project that had been focused on Eleven and the ten numbers before her was worth the countless amount of tax payers dollars and effort on a nationwide scale.

 

Brenner turned away from the tank and the monstrosity that lay within it.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

 

Normally the situation that El had found herself In at this moment was reversed, usually it was her with her head tucked underneath Mike's head. But today Mike had his head buried into her neck, he was fast asleep, exhausted from the day's emotional and physical trial and trauma.

 

His hand was clasped on her shirt, holding her to him even in his sleep, afraid that she would vanish and she held on to him just as tightly, When Mike arrived he was nothing short of a mess, unable to get more than several cohesive words from him before his cries were reduced to sniffles and dry hiccups. Her finger roved through his messy and sweat clogged hair. Though she didn't mind because it was Mike.

 

She had whispered small words of comfort to him as he fell asleep under her watchful and protective gaze, there would be time for questions and answers later but even so she had no idea what had happened and it worried her. But regardless she enjoyed this quiet moment, a beautiful moment that she had missed for so very long, the time they had lost and the time that they had continued to lose was painful not just for her but for Mike as well.

 

She pulled him closer if that was even possible and let him bask in her presence and the serenity that came with it, her power had reached out to him and soothed his mind as he slept, dried tear streaks still adorned his cheeks, she lifted her finger and ran a finger down slowly and delicately down his face, allowing her finger to trace the pattern before sliding across to his freckles, her other fingers came up to gently stroke the freckles splattered along the bridge of his nose and underneath his eyes.

 

He tried to carry on.

 

She tried to carry on.

 

But in the end the only way to carry on was with each other.

 

In response Mike's eyes started to flutter as he was roused from sleep induced state.

 

His free hand had reached up to rub the sleep out of his eyes but instead coming into contact with El's fingers which were still tracing small paterns, weaving through and around Mike's freckles, he caught her fingers in his own curling them around hers, joining them together, he blinked as he got used to the light.

 

“Hey” he whispered faintly, a small smile creeping across his face

 

“Hi” she whispered back, matching his smile.

 

Any observer watching the two of them would instantly see the connection that they shared, how deep it was and how serious they both took what they had between them. All soft smiles, gentle whispers and long periods of eye contact only ever reserved for them.

 

Any observer would recognise such devotion. Mike and El had shifted ever closer to each other, eyes shifting down to their lips, there was nothing else in this moment, their eyes slowly closed as the magnetism that would always draw them together worked its magic upon them, their lips began to brush softly...

 

“AHEM” a loud and gruff voice pierced through the cabin.

 

Both teens bolted to their feet like they just been electrocuted only to see Hopper looking at them with masked amusement and an arched eyebrow, Mikes face started to flash red with embarrassment and El felt no such embarrassment only annoyance at being interrupted although she had broken the don't be stupid rules she had no regrets, Mike needed her and she'd be damned if she didn't help him.

 

“What's going on here?” Hopper asked calmly, Hopper was a beefy man and that was enough to intimidate criminals but El was unfazed and Mike started to fluster with his words, stuttering constantly, Hopper just arched the other eyebrow in amusement, Hopper held up his hand to shush Mike who immediately quietened, he looked to El

 

“El what did we discuss?”

 

“Three Rules, don't be stupid rules” she muttered in response averting her gaze.

 

Hopper rubbed at his face tiredly.

 

“That's right” he affirms, he points to Mike however “so why is he here” Hopper asks bluntly.

 

“He needed me” she said defiantly,

 

“Needed you? Why?” Hopper asks looking at both of them in turn

 

there was a small silence that had enveloped the cabin. An awkward and pained silence, just the crackling of the fire could be heard or the whoosh of the wind from outside. Mike's composure was being lost by the second, the guilt had been eroding his soul harshly, not letting him know peace, he could still feel the man's blood dripping from the blade and onto his fingers.

 

Mike opened his mouth to say something but the Mark upon his became heavy and itchy, it was like it burned, burning its way through his body warning him to not pursue that course of action, his right fingers involuntarily twitched, desperate to wrap around the blade, desperate to feel the lust of the kill. To revel in such an unspeakable act. To violate the sanctity of life.

 

“I...” Mike started but the words failed to come out, every emotion was overwhelming him, the guilt, the anger and the fear. He hung his head in shame, allowing his hair to mask his eyes somewhat hiding those orbs that harboured so much guilt. He was backed into a corner now and he had no other choice.

 

_Kill Him!_

 

_Kill Her!_

 

_Kill Them!_

 

The words were a mere whisper inside him but they were heard clear as day and were whispered ferociously, spitefully and without remorse, the Mark on his arm began to glow red beneath his sleeve. His body felt like it was tearing him apart like a black hole, his mind filled with invasive thoughts. He was failing and falling.

 

_He looked up to Hopper, eyes ablaze and the rage overcame him, it was too much too soon, his hand flew to the blade hidden in his waistband, allowing the ancient wooden handle to fall into his grasp. A sense of euphoric calm washed over him as he held the blade in front of him, dried specks of blood still covered the blade. Mike's gaze turned to Hopper's hatefully, hate filled him because of what he had caused him and El to suffer for so very long. Separation. Mike's eyes flickered black briefly before launching himself towards Hopper, no-one had time to react as Mike sank the blade into Hopper's stomach..._

 

Mike Blinked.

 

And found himself where he was a moment before. Hopper unharmed and waiting for an answer, his brow furrowed in ever shortening patience. Mike was unable to blink back tears as he began his confession that would either be his salvation or his damnation.

 

“I.... hurt someone” He stuttered tearfully “I hurt them”

 

_KILL THEM!_

 

The Mark was begging to be fed but Mike would not submit. Not this time.

 

It was finally too much for Mike as he collapsed to the floor in a fit of sobs that racked his body, Hopper softened surprised to hear that Mike had hurt someone, this was Mike and it was throwing him for a loop, he glanced at El helplessly who looked at him helplessly, her own face reflecting the suffocating suffering that Mike was emanating, El closed the distance and wrapped her arms around him for she had already had guessed at what had happened.

 

For she too had taken life. She closed her eyes in silent sorrow for the boy who she was forever infatuated with.

 

“They're dead, oh God, they're dead!” Mike's throat was scratchy and strained, his eyes puffy and red but were filled with more than just tears. They were filled with guilt and shame, Hoppers blood ran cold upon Mike's proclamation of murder but their were not enough details and he could only watch as Mike as suddenly rushed into the toilet and forcibly rejected the bile that was in his empty stomach. Hopper hadn't noticed that El had followed not more than a second later.

 

Leaving Hopper alone, his duty as a Cop demanded that he follow the law of order and detain Mike at least until he could verify his claim of murder, after all the boy had just confessed to murder but the fatherly instinct in him told him to protect Mike and both sides of his heart fought for dominance until the father in him won. With an inward sigh and a dose of hindsight he knew that El would just find a way to break him out or worse, she had made it clear that nothing was going to come between the two of them.

 

Hopper was brought out of his stupor as El walked out with a tired looking Mike in hand.

 

“Mike, I need you to be honest and open about this, what happened?” Hopper said firmly

 

Mike simply nodded nervously as El looked on at him with concern etched upon her features, her thumb constantly stroking patterns upon his own in order to calm him down.

 

Mike started at the beginning starting with El closing the gate and the night that succeeded it and how Cain had offered him his Mark and the weapon that went with it in order to protect El and in that a moment of blind love and foolishness he had accepted. Hopper felt a cold chill sweep down his spine has he mentioned the Mark.

 

Hopper was not a Christian in the usual sense but he had been raised by religious parents and he knew the story of Cain, how he murdered his Brother Abel and was cursed to forever wander the Earth by God with a Mark upon him but even now Hopper knew this was not the full version of that particular story especially if Mike was telling the truth.

 

Mike rolled up sleeve, both pair of eyes looked to his arm and saw The Mark sitting there under the crook of his arm joint. It looked like burnt flesh and scar tissue. Hopper felt his stomach drop but his eyes rose when he saw Mike slowly take out a cloth covered object that had been hidden in the waistband. His hand reaching forward to Hopper, offering him the weapon. Hopper took it slowly and carefully, exposing the jawbone, Hopper looked up to Mike in astonishment and then back down to the blade again, lifting it into a ray of light where Hopper could see the Blood upon it.

 

“I need you to explain now” Hopper demanded, his expression was almost angry but really it was just well masked worry.

 

“I got attacked on the jogging path that runs through Mirkwood”

 

“Attacked? Attacked by who? A man?” Hopper questioned.

 

Mike shook his head

 

“No, they were Demo-Dogs, three of them, they knocked me off my Bike and Cain told me not to touch the blade until it was needed and I took it out andwhen I touched it and it was like this strength or power passed through me, I felt strong but also angry, murderous, enraged and there was nothing I wanted to do more than rip them apart” Mike explained his voice tinged with shame.

 

El watched, knowing what was coming next, she had felt rage before but what Mike was about to describe was something not even she felt when she used her power in anger, for her she was always in control.

 

“and I did... I ripped them apart. I was so angry and it was like I was just along for the ride. It was a blur, but as I killed them the anger just increased and it was like I couldn't cause them enough pain and then it felt like I was in control again, the man came and....” Mike couldn't finish but Hopper had pieced together what must of happened.

 

Hopper flew into action and reached for his sheriffs hat and revolver and turned to the two of them.

 

“Stay here, keep the door locked and don't answer to anyone but me, understand?” Hopper demanded as he holstered his revolver, the two teens nodded and satisfied with that Hopper trudged out of the door, closing it behind him. El quickly waved her hand and the locks on the door fastened tight.

 

El looked at Mike worriedly, his gaze had settled on the table where the blade sat, she followed his eyes to see what he was looking at and swallowed nervously, it was like a shadow over them and felt like it was a suffocating presence in the room. The Blade was calling to Mike and Mike was starting to lose his strength of will, having already submitted to the call of rage

 

El waved her hand and the cloth wrapped the blade up, obscuring it from view. Mike's gaze finally fell away from the table and looked at El and there was the will to resist that he had been searching for. The girl who had taken his heart and wouldn't give it back, she was the source of his strength and his desire to resist. This is what he would fight for. He looked back to the covered up blade and back to her.

 

“I'm sorry El...” Mike whispered solemnly “I... couldn't.... I....I couldn't lose you, not again” El wordlessly gripped onto Mike tight as she wrapped her arms around him, Muffling the near sob that Mike let out against her, letting everything come out of him, the two teens just stood there and each other close as they possibly could. Forever if they could.

 

“You won't lose me” El said quietly but with such determined conviction.

 

And as Mike and El held each other in an embrace of the age, there should have been nothing in the world but the two of them but even now in such a sweet, tender moment between two rapidly falling in love teens, the voice of the Mark still called to Mike.

 

And Mike closed his eyes tightly, desperately trying to drown out the voice that was screaming in his ear.

 

_KILL HER!_

 

_KILL HER!_

 

_KILL HER!_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N) damn..... The Mark has gotten it's claws into Mike's mind, how long will he resist before shit starts to hit the fan lol I hope you enjoyed this one guys, got so much more planned for this story. Also I'm planning a new World War II AU, basic premise has been brainstormed and the working title is “Wunderwaffle 011” i'm looking to write that when im finished with this!
> 
>  
> 
> As always guys review! And until next time, peace!


	7. Man and Monster

Dr Martin Brenner was a man of many things, some may call him a monster for the things that he had done, the things he was doing and the things that he had yet to do, some may call him a genius for his progression in his official field of Energy. But in the harsh reality of the world His work on Genetics, Genome analysis and Genetic manipulation was unparalleled. And there were some who called him insane for messing with things that ought not to be messed with. 

One of those things was sitting in the tank in front of Brenner, the murky contents of the liquid kept its occupant obscured from view of the outside world expect for patches of grey leathery skin that would poke through, Brenner looked on with narrowed eyes at his desecration of nature and the rape of what was the natural world. 

It was an unnatural abomination, disgusting and wretched. A monster designed with the sole purpose to kill anything that was to get in its way with deadly precision and a bloodlust rivalled by no other in the natural world. Brenner's mouth curled slightly looking at this other worldly thing, his monster was close to being fully complete.

Brenner leapt back from the tank as a clawed hand smashed against the glass, scraping down the interior as it tried to rake at Brenner, who it saw as an intruder in its midst, although fascinated by its instincts and behavioural traits Brenner proceeded to press a button upon the console in front of him, the creature within howled with excruciating agony as millions of volts of electricity were sent coursing through its body without pause, without relent, without mercy. 

Neither man or monster understood the concept of such a thing.

Eventually the thing withdraw its hand back into the murky depths of the tank. Brenner finally let the creature know rest by withdrawing his hand from the console. The monster that lay within moved no more at least for the time being. The glass was scratched, the marks were spine chilling, evidence of a beast that could and would not be contained.

“My, my, Dr Brenner, remind me never to leave one of my hounds with you” Crowley chuckled eyeing the tank having witnessed the display of brutality brought forth by Brenner's hand. Brenner's mouth curved in satisfaction. 

“I just thought I would stop by and see if our terms have been honoured” Crowley narrowed his eyes slightly at Brenner, the look was enough to even unnerve the ageing doctor. 

“Yes, of course, I would expect nothing less” Brenner began, moving closer to the demon. “The British Men of Letters have agreed to leave Demon kind alone in the UK, we only managed to secure the deal by uhhhhh well lets just say releasing several of their assets back into their hands” Brenner said, his smile cold and his eyes were like the howling void.

Crowley huffed positively with a satisfied small smile “Good. Hell will always be willing to talk business in the future Mr. Brenner, good day to you” 

Brenner didn't even bother to look back as Crowley vanished from the room without a trace, he finally got what he needed to further his goals, knowledge that he would not have been able to acquire otherwise if it wasn't for the demon in their midst. 

Ever since he was young it was always about the mission. He had been there when American after American was being mowed down by relentless machine gun fire, it had been like going through a meat grinder. For his enemy had been the Germans, then it was Japanese but the worst enemy of all revealed themselves as an Iron Curtain fell across Europe. That day Brenner swore that America would never fall to the disgusting stench that was Communism. Even at the age of twenty one as the Second World War ended he vowed that he would do anything in his power to make sure that would never happen. 

It was an oath that led him here. Led him to this place. On the cusp of realizing his dream, his goal, his ambition and his consuming need to defeat communism and the filth that ruled over them. One Day, one day American soldiers would march victoriously through the Red Square. Hoisting the stars and stripes over the land. 

In the end to him the ends would always justify the means, no matter what those means ended up being, whether it was MKUltra, The Eleventh Hour Project or this, the melding of man and monster. Something so inherently chaotic. The Destructiveness of Man and the Savagery of a Monster. To be moulded like clay in his more than capable hands. 

“Dr. Brenner....sir?” 

Brenner was brought out from his inner monologue to see one of the much younger Lab technicians staring at him expectantly. The kid could not have been much older than twenty years of age. 

“Yes, what is it Lawson?” 

“We're Ready” 

“Very well, let us proceed then” Brenner said leading the way into the room where the Tank with it's sole occupant sat. Military Police stood against every wall ever watchful as the monster's unconscious form was taken from the gestation Tank and laid upon an operating table, Brenner watched as the Technicians looked at each other, only their eyes visible as they looked for the brave one among them to start the process of grafting machinery into the monsters head.

The subtle cock of a weapon was heard in the room, the lab techs sprung into action with the small and not so subtle motivator, they began to sear a machine into flesh as they made careful and steady progress. It was a curved device, it was able to curve from one side of the head to the other. It was the culmination of the MKUltra and The Eleventh Hour experiments and of the lives that had been lost in the pursuit of the power and the knowledge to control that power, something that they now possessed.

Brenner allowed himself to dream once more. 

Dream of the future.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Hopper was Confused. 

He had searched the spot from top to bottom for the bodies that Mike had claimed were there, the place was completely clear of any body or bodies. But Hopper knew when there was a fox in his hen house and he was getting that feeling right now, something didn't sit right with him since the moment that he got there. The first thing he noticed was the total stillness of the world around him. There was no wind and there wasnt even the comforting sound of the birds.

It was deathly quiet. 

Hopper's thoughts wandered to Mike, Hopper was pretty sure of what was sitting upon Mike's arm. The Mark of Cain as far as Hopper knew was the curse placed upon Cain by God where he would wander the Earth forever. Hopper simply could not fathom how Mike had the mark or how Mike had the fabled weapon that Cain had used to murder his brother. 

None of it made sense to him and he doubted that it would anytime soon for that matter. As Hopper mused over this something happened to catch his eye. A speck of blood was splattered onto a tree, it's bark slightly withered which Hopper noted was now the first signs that a struggle had actually taken place, he moved closer to it whereupon he shined his flashlight upon it.

It hissed as the light made contact with it and Hopper watched with amazement as the blood started to bubble and turn into steam, Hopper hastily turned the flash light off in a futile attempt to stop the only piece of evidence from vanishing into thin air and he could do nothing but watch as this happened.

“Son of a bitch” he muttered in frustration running a hand through his hair which he sure was starting to go grey with sheer stress. 

He looked up and placed the light back into his belt. Before carefully walking around the site to try and find more evidence, evidence of any sort would have been sufficient, a chill went down his spine at the sudden realization that the place was too clean, clinically clean, save for that one spot Hopper found, his blood ran cold and realized the Lab was still very much active. 

A twig snapped behind him and Hopper spun round, withdrawing his revolver from its holster and drawing it to eye level all in the same moment. 

Only to see nothing, the air around him was deathly quiet save for the nervous breathing of the ageing Police Chief. Still there was nothing as he waited with baited breath. His eyes sweeping the Forrest in front of him, he lowered his weapon after what seemed like a lifetime, forcing himself to chuckle at how paranoid he seemed to be. But there was that nagging thought in the back of his mind, that warriors instinct that had served him well in the past, he had been in Vietnam when all you had was your senses and gut instinct. Something that had saved him countless times in the past.

Unfortunately that Warrior instinct as right as it was would not save him in this moment. For it was above and beyond anything that Hopper could hope to win against. 

And from the Veil of Darkness like an emerging shadow they appeared. 

Hopper's eyes widened as the figure took its first steps out of the shadow of the tree. Completely covered in black fabric from head to toe. It's black boots were completely featureless with no visible laces or straps. It's cowl obscured the top of it's head where a cape flowed down its bosy that split in half halfway down. It wore gloves made of black leather, not a single bit of skin was visible save for the chin and mouth revealing they were human. However, where it's should have been sat only a mask, painted white to look like a ferocious and monstrous yet human shaped skull. Only the actual flesh of the person stood in place of where the jawbone should have been. It's hands were lax at their side. Fingers flexed back and forth as they regarded Hopper with almost curios like posture. 

It began to take deliberate and calculated steps towards Hopper who responded in kind by opening fire. Letting loose with a barrage of as many rounds as he could fire. Its hand flew up blindingly fast, impossibly fast. Hopper could do nothing but watch in horror as the bullets hit thin air, there was a slight shimmer in the air every time a bullet was stopped dead in its tracks. It turned its hand over palm side up, each bullet was squashed inward upon itself as it floated the rounds into it's waiting hand.

The figure regarded them with dispassionate interest before letting them slowly tumble into the dirt, making sure that Hopper watched this display of power, Hopper nevertheless was already reloading his revolver. He was only three bullets in before the figure thrust its palm forward. With a flick of its wrist the weapon was flung from the Chief's fingers. Leaving him to the mercy of the Entity. 

Hopper would not run, he would not beg and he would not Surrender. He stared down at the figure defiantly as it regarded him, the only window into it's emotion was it's mouth which hadn't strayed from the apathy that had been on display during the entire encounter.

Its hand slowly flexed its fingers and Hopper felt himself being lifted off the ground, he began to levitate towards the figure, Hopper was utterly powerless and even in the deepest, darkest corners of his mind he felt fear, not just for himself but also for Eleven, his adopted daughter and of what would happen to her if he was no longer there.

It was this fear, this determination, this sheer strength of will that Hopper found the strength to fight back against this power that was holding him aloft, to fight this very human yet inhuman thing, his mind screamed at the figure before him and its power began to wane and Hopper felt himself tumble to the floor. He bolted to his feet in amazement and made a dash for the weapon that had been discarded mere moments before. He scrambled towards it, he turned, weapon in hand and was ready to pull the trigger but the figure was already upon him and with a sheer force of strength it forced the gun into the air where Hopper involuntarily fired off a shot into the birdless sky. His shout of pain echoed along with the shot. 

It flung it's free hand at Hopper who found himself pinned to the tree by this thing's power. It raised its other hand, underneath even the black leather of the glove there was this unmistakeable orange glow emanating from the palm of this being. The weapon in Hopper's hand began to become unbearably hot as it too glowed red hot and the Chief was forced to let his faithful weapon fall pathetically to the floor was a dull thud. The Weapon was beyond melted to the point where it began effectively liquid metal 

The figure leaned In with a final trace of emotion upon what was the only visible part of it's face. It's mouth curved ever so slightly upwards in sadistic joy. 

“That was amusing” its voice was that of a coarse and hoarse whisper yet there was power laced within it's words and a sadism that even Hopper had never had the misfortune to know up until this point in his life. And it was the last thought in his mind as the nameless figure reached with two fingers and pressed them to Hopper's sweaty forehead, the irresistible lull of sleep called to him and he felt himself surrendering to it's song but not before he caught the last words of the figure beforehand. 

“and yet there is more to come”

and with that Hopper fell from the waking world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N) I have had trouble with motivation in writing this story as it seems less popular than my other stories along with the lack of reviews/interest, but nevertheless I will see this through to the end for the ones who are reading, I have put this off for far to long which Is no-one fault but my own. The plot has been fully figured out with some great twists to come which I look forward to exploring.
> 
> I haven't abandoned this story nor will I in the future. 
> 
> When this story is over I shall be proceeding with a AU World War II story idea which I also look forward to writing in the near future. 
> 
> As always guys review! And until next time, peace!


	8. Alpha & Omega

 

 

**MISSION REPORT.**

 

**DATE: CLASSIFIED**

**LOCATION: Soviet Union, Russia. The архангел project (Arkangel) **

**50 Miles south of Moscow.**

**AGENCIES: KGB. NVKD.**

**ASSESTS USED: The Omega Project – Successor of the Eleventh Hour Project.**

**STATUS OF OMEGA PROJECT: ALIVE – 0 FATALITIES.**

**MISSION STATUS: SUCCSESS – FACILITY DESTROYED - ASSET RETRIEVED - ELEMENT 115 – Purpose: CLASSIFIED**

 

**MISSON STATMENT:**

 

**The CIA has provided the department with accurate intelligence of the Soviet Union's attempts to replicate and repeat the incident that took place in November, 1983. Their aim is to harness the energy also known as ELEMENT 115 from the dimension classified as EDR-1 (Extra Dimensional Reality) or commonly known to the civilians involved in the November Incident as the Upside-Down.**

 

**They have been using this Element to experiment in enhancing human subjects to effectively create Super-Soldiers, PROJECT ARKANGEL. Since the Closure of the gate to EDR-1 we have been unable to harness this Element. As to how the Russians are obtaining this is as of this moment unknown. However, we cannot allow them to use this Energy to further their known goals and objectives.**

 

**I have chosen to dispatch PROJECT OMEGA to infiltrate the facility, retrieve the 115 they have obtained and destroy the facility along with any other asset they just so happen to possess. This will also provide the perfect opportunity to test the capabilities and limits of PROJECT OMEGA and see if PROJECT OMEGA is fully equipped for War against the Soviet Union.**

 

**This document will be added to upon Mission Completion/Failure.**

 

**Signed.**

 

**DR MARTIN BRENNER.**

**United States Department of Energy.**

 

_First Person Perspective._

 

_Who am I?_

 

_What am I?_

 

_What is my purpose?_

 

_These are questions I learned to put aside so very long ago. For they were answered for me. I am nothing, I am but darkness and shadow. My purpose was made clear to me long ago, my purpose_

_is to infiltrate, Kill, Destroy._

 

_For there is nothing but the mission. I have forever wondered what first blood will feel like. Of course I have killed before in tests and experimented on pathetic Humans and creatures not worthy to be killed by my power. They were not worthy to even bear witness to it._

 

_I want to kill, to feel the life slowly slip away from them and watch the light leave their eyes. Father keeps telling to not let my lust to kill to interfere with the mission. I obey because Father is right and I rake in the bloodlust for the kill no matter how much it may call to me._

 

_I place the mask upon my face where even my eyes cannot be seen, only my jaw so they can see my pleasure as I take their pitiful lives. I lift my cowl to cover the rest of my head and I take comfort in being obscured in darkness. My amber eyes glow hungrily behind the mask, seeping from the abyss._

 

_As I sit here in this plane being ferried to my target I can feel the pilot's nervousness and anxiety, not from flying into soviet scum airspace. No... he fears me and it feeds me, feeds my desire to Kill, he is right to fear me because I could slaughter him in a thousand different ways, each one would be so painful and excruciating to even witness. But I will have plenty of breakable toys to play with soon.... finally._

 

_For I am Omega, The Destroyer and soon to be Killer._

 

The F1A1 stealth jet easily slipped past the Russian border without notice. It was silent and swift, it was a specially designed fighter for the OMEGA project, to slip beyond the borders of the enemy, to cripple, to kill, to assassinate, it was outfitted for any mission profile, even though it was barely beyond the design stage it was still filled the role that was needed for it to perform.

 

Omega turned their head slightly to regard the pilot before them sensing the stench of fear that was rolling off of him in waves, their mouth curved slightly as they enjoyed the man's pulsating fear, they flexed their fingers, their Sai lay clipped to their belt waiting to be called into service among along with similar deadly weapons.

 

The cabin was relatively pitch black save for the glowing amber eyes of Omega who watched the pilot hungrily, wanting to pounce upon their prey like a predator in the jungle. The pilot could feel it behind him, it was was unnatural, his breath shook but he remained steady as he pressed several keys in sequence.

 

The Cabin was lit up in a shade of red.

 

Omega lifted themselves up as they made their way to the side of the jet ready to leap into the blackness below them. The Light turned from red to green Omega surveyed the inky darkness of night, their amber eyes were able to see through the lack of light and saw the facility that they needed to penetrate, Omega allowed themselves to fall freely as they fell away from the jet, away from safety and into what was soon going to become hell.

 

Omega fell fast and furious, diving towards the ground, plummeting into the void, Omega felt free for the first time in many years, the whooshing of the wind was something akin to magic and their eyes briefly closed to enjoy the sensation. Their amber eyes opened and narrowed angrily, allowing the power to course through their veins, the barely contained power that fused every fibre of their being together, such strength, such potential to be above and beyond anything else that came before them.

 

They threw their hands out in front of them allowing them to glide gently to the floor, they landed lightly on their feet, snow covered the ground as far as the eye could see, Omega could not help but spit in disgust as they slowly walked around a fairly large area, thirty feet in circumference, seeing their way in Omega's mouth curved up slightly as they found what they were looking for.

 

The metal grill was flung away and Omega climbed in, ready to fulfil their role in the events to come.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

 

Coiling the darkness around themselves, Omega was able to sneak through the facility undetected and unseen, whilst Omega had been given complete freedom to destroy the facility as they saw fit it couldn't be done yet as there were other objectives that needed to be completed first. Omega skulked around the darkest corners, whilst Omega was not invisible, it was hard as hell to spot Omega in the dark. Direct light would be enough to reveal Omega to the world but for now the darkness held them with a cold comfort.

 

Soviet Soldiers roamed the halls constantly, some talking, obviously off duty, whilst others were not so much and were armed to the teeth primarily with the AKM Assault Rifle, 7.62mm. Omega watched them with a battle-lust and with envy looking forward to when they can face them head on, it was a moment they were looking forward too, their fingers flexed, itching to wrap a hand around the Sai.

 

But Omega resisted the urge to slice them apart and turned away and headed for the upper levels. Omega found themselves in a vast hanger and Omega's amber eyes widened in shock perhaps even fear that is if Omega considered themself to be able to feel such an Emotion.

 

There was row upon row of T-80 tanks and Mi-24 Helicopters more commonly known as HINDS. Each one was war ready, Engineers milled about making constant adjustments to the Vehicles that they have been give responsibility over, Omega watched as carts were being driven along with Tank shells as their cargo, Omega's glowing amber eyes darkened as they recognised the signature of a substance they had been sent to destroy the source of and retrieve.

 

Element 115.

 

The Soviet Union, Omega realized, had managed to weaponize the Element, being utilized in Self-Propelled Guns and Armour and the effects of the weaponized element could cause an untold amount of carnage and suffering. Even Father had no idea of what the implications of weaponized Element 115 could do to the world being more focused on its enhancement applications on Human beings.

 

Omega turned away and moved deeper into the facility.

 

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

 

003.

 

That was his name.

 

His number.

 

For all his life that's all he had been known as.

 

The 003 had been tattooed to the the arm of him just like all the rest of them. He sat huddled on his bed, draping the blanket around him that the Soviets had been considerate enough to give him. after they “liberated him” from an Alaskan Lab belonging to the Department of Energy they had brought him back to Russia where 003 finally felt a kindness in his life that he never experienced, whilst life in the old lab was horrible, depressing and borderline torturous at the best of times. Life here was different, people spoke to him rather than down to him, he was comfortable and fed well.

 

003 like all projects was fluent in Russian due to the nature of the mission they supposed to perform once they had reached maturity

 

He was even given a proper name.

 

Antosha.

 

When the General told him of this he felt tears well up in his eyes, the kindness and the consideration of everyone around him had won Antosha's loyalty where he willingly used his power to replicate and synthesize the Element 115.

 

Antosha knew that everything his Papa had taught him about the Soviets and Communism was now a lie. A filthy fucking lie. Day in and day out he would sit in the lab synthesizing the copious amounts of 115. The General had made sure that Antosha knew that producing the element was his choice and they wouldn't force him.

 

He was rewarded for his loyalty to the Soviet Union, to day's out in the nearby village. Being allowed out to explore the vast forests around him as long as he was back by nightfall and didn't stray too far from the base. It was here that he would experience the freedom that no other project other than 011 would ever dream of having the chance to do.

 

It was perfect.

 

Antosha's eyes shot up towards the door as the metal began to groan and warp as a presence on the other side manipulated it, Antosha watched with apprehension as the door finally gave away to the pressure on the other side, being flung away and into the corridor.

 

Omega appeared looking like Death incarnate as they slid into the room with a refined elegance. Their mouth was curved upwards into a twisted smile and the amber eyes glowed menacingly inside the mask's eye sockets, Antosha felt a chill go down his spine at seeing this demonic looking entity. Then it spoke to him.

 

“003” Omega said.

 

Antosha frowned at the figure's use of English and even more so at the use of his number, not his name.

 

“It's Antosha” He replied “has Papa sent for me, considering you're here it wouldn't surprise me” Antosha added bitterly.

 

“No, Father did not send for you” Omega said cryptically “but he did send me to end this project of theirs” Omega allowed a blade to fall from the inside of their sleeve. Antosha looked down to see the blade clasped in Omega's hand. Antosha smiled in resignation.

 

“I read the files on you, 003” Omega spat angrily, their amber eyes glowed just that much brighter “You have betrayed us and for that you will die”

 

Antosha was going to go down fighting, he leapt up to his feet and quickly conjured up several metal spikes and flung them towards Omega who easily swatted them aside with a mere wave of their hand.

 

Omega laughed cruelly “you were not designed to fight and you know it” Antosha gulped nervously knowing that their was truth behind Omega's words. “but I on the other hand? I was made to destroy and destroy you I shall, I will make father proud!” Omega roared and their hand flew up and Antosha found themselves flung into the corridor, he groaned as he felt his ribs bruise from the impact of hitting the hard tiled floor.

 

He had no time to regain his breath as he felt his body suddenly was flung back towards omega. He could only watch as he was stopped in front of Omega, forcing him to his knee's, he glared up defiantly at Omega, he felt hot searing pain as Omega shoved the blade deep into his chest. Omega closed their eyes in bliss, finally being able to feel a life being destroyed by them.

 

Antosha didn't scream but he raised his hand weakly toward Omega who clasped their hand on his, both of them clasping their hands tightly together. Antosha spat blood from his mouth onto the floor despite the fact that his lungs were drowning in his own blood.

 

His eyes met Omega.

 

“I forgive you, Sister”

 

and the light faded from his eyes and Antosha, 003, breathed no more”

 

“Thank you, Brother”

 

Omega then gently lay her Brothers head on the floor.

 

Omega lifted her head up sharply, amber eyes glowered angrily and let out a telekinetic scream that reverberated throughout the facility. And every man within trembled in fear.

 

Far away in Hawkins, Eleven wept uncontrollably as she felt her Brother's death and Hopper held an inconsolable El as she wept. The half digested contents of her dinner lay splattered on the floor.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N) inspiration hit me like a freight train this week and I can't wait to explore the aspect of this storyline even more, this is bigger than anything else I have attempted before. I just hope the views increase! Lol
> 
> As always guys, review! And until next time, peace!


	9. The Rage of a Sister

**ASSET PROFILE**

 

**DESIGNATION – 003**

**SEX – MALE**

**DATE OF BIRTH – 03/24/1970**

**PURPOSE - Experimental Bio-Weapon**

**AFFILATION - The Eleventh Hour Project.**

 

**KNOWN POWERS**

 

  * **ELEMENT REPLICATION**

  * **ELEMENT SYNTHIZATION**

  * **LOW LEVEL TELEKINESIS**

  * **ELEMENTAL MANIUPLATION/CREATING COMPUNDS**




 

**ASSET BRIEFING.**

 

**003 is a very curious test subject, from an early age he displayed the ability to recreate elements simply by being touching them, the chemical composition and the Atomic structure is so perfectly replicated during the process. However, there are side effects to this ability being used by 003. The replication of the element burns a huge amount of calories depending on the element chosen for replication. This is rectified simply by having huge stockpiles of high calorie food and protein supplements in store for 003 when needed.**

 

**Another is extreme exhaustion, the more complicated the element, the more exhausted 003 shall become, we have taken measures to train 003 to use his power harder, longer to the point where mass production of rare elements becomes somewhat feasible. The progress at this stage is still ongoing, he continues to show growth and progress in this area.**

 

**Telekinesis is something belonging to only two other subjects, a rare ability indeed. However for the moment we are not focusing the departments energies to the development of this ability, the replication of any Element is something we simply cannot ignore, if we find a way to mass produce Elements we need it could change the course of history.**

 

**We have also seen that it is possible for 003 to create compounds. At this present time 003 is only able to create the simplest of compounds such as Carbon Dioxide and Water. I believe with careful instruction and moulding, 003 will further enhance this extraordinary ability.**

 

**My Recommendation is that we continue this line of experimentation, my belief is that with continued funding and further research it may lead to new lines of avenue once considered infeasible to pursue such as Nuclear Fusion, such things may now be possible.**

 

**Signed.**

 

**Dr. Martin Brenner.**

**United States Department of Energy.**

 

 

Omega's fury and rage was like a whirlwind of death and destruction. Nothing that found itself in her path was able escape her wrath, the warpath that she had now placed herself upon had to be traversed to its bitter conclusion.

 

Her Telekinetic infused scream reverberated throughout the vast facility after committing what was essentially fratricide, the facility shook with the strain and several specks of dust and grit fell from the ceiling, rising to her feet she left 003 where he lay, his problems and suffering over forever.

 

Her mind was already unstable as it was due to what the Lab had inflicted upon her over the many years of her life, the experiments, the indoctrination and the training. There was one thing that always remained constant, the familial bond that had always been there with the other Numbers, it had been there from the moment of birth and would be there to the moment of Death.

 

Fire encompassed her hands as the rage was unable to be contained. Fire flowed from her finger tips, spreading like some unstoppable disease, it raged through corridors and into rooms full of soldiers, burning them alive in their sleep, they woke up screaming as the flesh melted from the intense heat, the searing pain left them screaming to the very end.

 

Предупреждение! Поле активно!

(WARNING! FIELD IS NOW ACTIVE!)

 

Omega understood perfect Russian and briefly pondered what was happening but deciding that she didn't care she proceeded to roam anywhere that wasn't already engulfed by her grief induced fire. She hastily moved down the corridor that led to the hanger that contained the war ready weapons using Element 115.

 

She Snarled as she watched four Soviet Soldiers rush around the corner at the end of the corridor, there was a pause before all hell broke loose. The four Soviet's opened fire with their AK-74 Assault rifles. Omega threw her hands up and the bullets were forcibly halted, hovering mere inches from Omega's outstretched palm, her palm twisted slightly and she uncurled her fingers, the bullets slowly began to spin and rotate a full one hundred and eighty degrees, her smile curled sadisticly as she flicked her wrist.

 

The bullets accelerated, Omega's hand began to glow a faint orange as she used her power to ignite the tips of those bullets and watched with fascination as they came into contact with flesh. Omega heard the screams of those men as she pulled them towards her, before flinging them headfirst into the walls on either side of her, their lifeless bodies sliding to the floor, necks broken and blood leaking from the holes made by their own bullets.

 

She couldn't stop their tormented screams which were loud enough to wake the dead. More Men poured round the corner, Omega almost twitched in pleasure, there were so many things that she wanted to try out and do. There was utter chaos as they immediately opened fire on her. The rounds didn't matter as they melted before they even had the chance to hit her. The only indicator were the sparks as they clashed with her shield, melting them almost instantly.

 

Her amber eyes glowed just that little much brighter as she stretched forth her hand once more, red energy sparked between her fingertips, allowing it to consume her, to consummate her in it's potent energies, seducing her with the power it promised.

 

The Soldiers lowered their weapons slightly as the guns finally clicked empty, watching as Red sparks darted between her fingers like Lightning strikes in the night, the lights in the corridor sparked and burst in a shower of embers, the only source of light was from her devil-like eyes and the sparks that danced around her fingers, she thrust her hand forward and the Men felt their guns being torn from them before landing at Omega's feet.

 

Red bolts of dark energy raced from her fingers to two soldiers in a flash, it was blood curdling as they verbalized their suffering as their flesh and muscle began to disintegrate alarmingly fast, their agonized screeches were abruptly cut short as their voice box was also eviscerated into nothingness. The smoking and bloody remains of their Skeletons hit the floor with an uncomfortable thump.

 

Omega laughed Cruelly as these hardened men of the Soviet Army were reduced to mere children as they scrambled away from her, she knew no mercy, no compassion as she held them in place with a hand. She launched a bolt of darkened red energy at one of their legs she watched in amused, sadistic satisfaction as the bolt ripped clean through his kneecap. His lower leg separated from the rest of his body. She allowed him to collapse to the floor, He clutched at the bloody stump, shocked into silence by the sudden loss of his limb.

 

She clenched her fist tightly, crushing both his lungs and heart with Telekinesis, he was unable to scream as he died, his breath stolen from him like a thief in the night. His lifeless body collapsed with the nameless that had died by her hand. Like lambs to the slaughter.

 

Finally she pulled the last one towards her slowly, he struggled against her power. She noted that he wasn't fearful but angry. She tilted her head, fascinated by the Soldier's lack of fear or apparent lack of it. His eyes looked at her hatefully. She could sense an undercurrent or modicum of power beneath the surface, it wasn't natural either, it was over-exposure to the rawness of Element 115.

 

“Я не боюсь тебя, Демон!”

(I do not fear you, Demon!”

 

Her lips curled upwards in amusement.

 

“Демон? о нет, я намного хуже, чем”

(Demon? Oh no I am something much worse than that)

 

She flung her arm backwards carelessly, the Solider made a horrible crunching sound as his head collided with solid concrete, his blood slowly cascading down the wall as his lifeless body slumped to the floor. A light continued to spark as Omega moved on, his light and life extinguished like the purging of vermin.

 

Her boots clicked against the floor as she made her way to her destination, The hanger was now in view and Omega watched as the Soldiers had been ready for her, she noted with calm that some of the weapons pointed her way were not ballistic in nature, the Tanks however remined static, their heavy fire would rupture the already volatile state of 115.

 

“Поддерживайте свою цель и по моей команде огонь”

(Maintain your aim and upon my command fire)

 

Omega watched in a bored disinterest as each weapon was primed to fire upon her, she reached out with her senses, sensing the calibre of each weapon and the weapons that weren't ballistic in nature, Prototype Energy throwers. Crude and rushed in design but otherwise effective Omega noticed.

 

The energies had been compressed, folded back and concentrated. It was enough to vaporise a lifeform that were to come into contact with it. Not dissimilar to her own power.

 

“Открытый огонь!”

(Open Fire!)

 

The room was filled with the sound overwhelming gunfire and sizzling sound of the Energy throwers, along with the glow of red that shone from it. Omega had already risen her arms allowing the bullets to melt harmlessly in her shield. She was almost bored by the entire affair. Sparks of amber bounced off the shield as te bullets were melted just like all the rest of them, Red Energy flew at the shield, its hostile nature easily dispersed by the superior power of Omega

 

Weapons clicked empty around the room as the last of the shell casings clattered to the floor and the Energy throwers hissed as they overheated, she stepped forward as silence engulfed the room, her Amber eyes searched the room each in turn.

 

As she moved forward to the storage stacks, in her arrogance and seduction of power, she had failed to notice that a Soldier had remained out of sight amongst the crates littered around the stacks. His nature of attack was to be of a more physical nature.

 

She stepped forward again.

 

“Эта? Это могучий Советский Союз может на меня наброситься? Ржавые кусочки металла и вспышки света? Считайте меня ... разочарованным, это все, что вы можете заклинать против моей мощи? Ты умрешь. Я пошлю тебя, как дети, в ночь”

 

(This? This is what the mighty Soviet Union can throw at me? Rusty pieces of metal and flashes of light? Consider me.... disappointed, this is all you can conjure against my might? You will die. I will send you howling like children into the night)

 

The Solider yelled with ferocity that only Russians seemed capable of as he stepped forth from his hiding spot, his fist clenched tightly as he swung with the anger of a bear. Omega too was stunned as were everyone else, as they seemed to watch in slow motion at the events that were transpiring before them, morbidly fascinated with the outcome.

 

His hand collided with ferocious force against Omega's face, everyone watched, stunned as Omega fell backwards hitting the floor harshly, her forcefield shimmered slightly as it weakened for the briefest of moments but otherwise remained intact.

 

There was a loud clatter as her mask fell to the floor some feet away, her cowl fell backwards too revealing to everyone's shock a girl no older than sixteen, with black hair that reached her shoulders, her face had no imperfections, her skin was light and borderline pale. Yet her eyes still glowered a vicious amber.

 

Her face was thunderous as she rose swiftly to her feet, the nameless Solider backed away on instinct, unrefined and vindictive anger flowed through her, she screamed at him, their was a high-pitched wail laced within it, everyone covered their ears as it pierced through them.

 

The Nameless Soldier, was not so lucky however, he felt his bones shatter as he was inwardly crushed by the rage that he had brought on upon himself, his organs were crushed and his blood boiled. He exploded in a shower of blood and gore. Omega then raised her hand, her eyes glittering with malice as the Soldier's didn't know what was happening, at least until it was too late.

 

There was the unmistakeable smell of sweat and fear as she raised her hand, her lip quivered once with the effort and concentration of exerting her will over such small objects. Only when did they hear the near simultaneous clicking sound did they realize what happened.

 

Her eyes lit up with sadistic joy, each of the Soldiers standard issue F1 Fragmentation Grenade floated in front of them and there right alongside them was the pin to each and every Grenade. The only thing preventing them from being primed was the lever on the side of each Grenade, Omega was keeping them down with the sheer exertion of her almost indomitable will.

 

The pins hit the floor unnoticed by the Soldiers, they were all too concerned with the ever present danger of the soon to be primed devices. Omega moved through the crowd slowly, her eyes emanating fury yet even as this transpired, blood trailing down from her nose heavily, several of those Soldiers were captivated by her beauty. Yet none made a move to towards her as she walked amongst them. Knowing that if they did anything than the grenades would fall and they would all die.

 

Her other arm was raised towards the other side of the room and her mask flew into her outstretched palm, she examined it carefully before carefully placing it back on her face. Only her mouth and her eyes surrounded by the sea of Black were the only features now visible. She raised the cowl back over her head obscuring her obsidian coloured hair once more.

 

She turned her back on them, only then did they realize she was now next to one of the trucks that they had been loading up with Element 115, a mere tarp covered the delicate contents it was ferrying. She twisted her wrist and the engine roared to life, kicking it into gear, slamming her foot down, the truck roared out of the corridor and down the narrow tunnel towards daylight.

 

But within the Hanger the Soldiers clambered for the Grenades but it was too late, ever lever sprung up and the grenades fell to the floor. Explosions rocked the entire floor but one just so happened to explode next to barrels full of Element 115.

 

The explosion shook Omega's truck as she raced along the road but as the smoke cleared and the dust began to settle all that was left was a smouldering hole in the ground yet there was no trace that the facility existed.

 

“004-P11, This is Omega... do you hear me Brother?”

 

Across the world in Hawkins, Indiana a small boy of about thirteen closed his eyes slowly, encompassing himself in the energies that he possessed, energies that had been gifted to him when he was born.

“i hear you sister” his brain whispered back to her.

 

“Inform Father that my mission is complete, asset retrieved, Facility destroyed with extreme prejudice and uh....” she faltered “ 003-P11 is confirmed deceased, Requesting Evac ” her gaze hardened.

 

004 opened his eyes.

 

“Papa?” his voice called out quietly.

 

Brenner looked up from a folder he was holding in his hands, he looked at 004.

 

“What is it, Four?” Brenner said.

 

“Omega has made contact, requesting immediate Evac, she says the mission was successful”

 

Brenner this time did smile warmly and something that could even borderline on excitement.

 

“Excellent, tell her the _USS Carl Vinson_ will be with her shortly”

 

**PRESENT DAY.**

 

Hopper groaned slightly as his mind was roused from the state of unconsciousness. His eyes were blurred and they strained against the intensity of the artificial light that was streaming into his eyes. He strained against the restraints he was chained to. His arms were lifted above his head, the chains were attached to the ceiling.

 

His eyes finally opened and the first thing that came to mind was that damn he needed a cigarette.

 

“Ah Chief Hopper, glad to see that you are awake”

 

No... that voice it wasn't possible, he was supposed to be dead. His eyes finally cleared and he saw something that he knew he dreaded to see. Dr Martin Brenner stood in front of him, a vague, calm and dare he say, smugness adorned his features. Behind him stood the Amber eyed figure clad in black.

 

“I might have known, this whole thing had your stench written all over it” Hopper said, his eyes squinted against the light.

 

Brenner smiled slightly

 

“Did you really think we would abandon our operation here in this quaint, little town?” Brenner asked

 

“My Town, this is my town!” Hopper growled. Brenner looked on in amusement.

 

“Your Town? Chief Hopper, you do amuse me, however, I am afraid this is not your Town, it has never been your town”

 

“Oh trust me, this is more my town than you might think” Hopper replied.

 

Brenner's smug expression was quickly wiped from his face and he stepped up to Hopper.

 

“Where is she?” Brenner asked bluntly.

 

Hopper Snorted “What makes you think I have her”

 

“Oh I know you do but never mind” Brenner said turning away from Hopper “As long as we have you then she will come to us and when she comes to us then the boy will surely follow”

 

This made Hopper look up in Surprise “What do you want with the Wheeler Kid”

 

“Why wouldn't we want him? You should have seen what savagery he inflicted on those... Dogs. We know what he is capable of, the pieces are moving Chief and you will bear witness to the events that are about to unfold in this town”

 

Hopper couldn't reply.

 

“But I think we should speed things up a little” Brenner said, he turned to Omega who had remained silent all this time.

 

“Hurt Him” he said simply, he turned to face Hopper, his hand on the doorknob “your pain will draw them out... the things you do for family” Hopper mused finally before stepping through the door.

 

Omega moved forward and Hopper grit his teeth as he waited for the onslaught of pain that was about to begin.

 

And as the screams started, Dr Martin Brenner didn't bat an eyelid as he strode with purpose and determination down the corridor and for the first time in the waning years of his life, his purpose was soon to be fulfilled and he would be the one to deliver it.

 

The Eleventh Hour was about to begin.

 

And the Mark of Cain and its wielder would stain the world.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N) im sorry this took a long time to get out guys, it was a painstaking chapter to write, but nevertheless the next chapter will feature our favourite couple once more and with the pieces nearly in position it will be something to behold 
> 
> As always guys, review! And until the next time, peace!


	10. We... We Won't be Stopped

There was a constant barrage of Lightning here. It was ceaseless, it had no known beginning nor does it have an end. Drowning in the furthest depths of the nameless abyss. Chains extended from the inky and infinite blackness holding up a grey box made of stone, stone that was essentially nigh-impenetrable except for the most exotic and potent magics. And the most powerful of primordial entities. 

It's sole occupant had nothing but time to fester and stew in the decisions that he had made, decisions that had resulted in the corruption and desecration of what was meant to be the last perfect handiwork. The finishing touches to a perfect Universe.

But It simply wasn't enough. 

It wasn't enough to sit at the right hand of his father. The favourite. The perfect son. No, his jealously, his hatred for humankind because his father now loved them more than him, it was enough to push him over the edge.

So he tainted and polluted everything had been perfect and good. 

And the result was being cast away from his Father. From his brothers and sisters. 

His hatred grew, his need for revenge and his need to be worshipped, to be feared. 

Lucifer gripped the bars of the cage he had been in for two thousand years, his eyes closed, he could feel the burden of the Mark still even though he no longer had it. He still carried the scars that it had left upon his grace. He could feel the current bearers of its terrible wrath.

Cain himself.

And Mike Wheeler. 

He could feel the Mark wrapping it's coil tighter around the boy's soul. Transferring its bitter need and thirst for the kill, to relish in it and to bask in the savagery that it compelled the bearer to commit. He could feel the boy's soul submitting under the constant barrage of festering malice. 

Every time where he succumbed to it, every time where he used its self-destructive power. He was falling fast and hard under the Mark's influence to the point where he would lose himself, forever submerged under the rage, under the vessel of viciousness that would overtake his very being. 

Mike's resolve was crumbling with every second that he possessed the first curse. The Mark of Cain. And he too would fall into the endless abyss.

And a Knight would rise from the embrace of nothingness. 

\------------------------------------------------------ 

Eleven was pacing nervously, her fingers twitched by her side, itching to do something more than just stay around in the cabin but Hoppers words were clear for her and Mike to stay put. She turned her head slightly towards Mike who starred at nothing looking quite out of it. Staring at his hands that been recently soaked in blood of the nameless. 

Only now could she see the blood that he had missed, small flakes of it coating his otherwise porcelain skin. His eyes haunted by shadow and guilt, unable to control the power that was slowly tightening its hold around his soul, its light suffocating and suffering from the Mark's iron will to dominate him. El knew what power could do to a person, power that seemed like its only use was to set the world ablaze alive and screaming. 

But it was different but so much more than she knew. She did not know that the Mark was screaming inside his mind, she could control her power, control those she hurt and those that she saved, his power was mindless, destructive and unforgiving. But above all, above everything else, Unrelenting. 

She wandered over to Mike slowly, sitting down beside him, taking his hand in hers. He slowly turned to face her, she looked so very worried. Looking into her eyes all he could see was her soul laid out bare for him in it entirety.

“Mike...” she said his name, it was barely more than a mere whisper but It conveyed everything she didn't have the words for. 

Finally driven from his shell-shocked induced state he looked to El who was eyeing him worriedly.

“i still feel like I have blood... his blood on my hands” he said shakily looking to body parts in question. He tore his eyes away from hers, unable to look at her without feeling a multitude of guilt and not just for the blood he had already spilled but the blood that the Mark was screeching at him to spill. That of Elevens.

But it wasn't so simple as that, Mike's love for her was so strong that he was able to resist the call to arms, to do what the Mark called for him to do, what it demanded that he do. But it was not the fact that Mark's need to kill was so strong it was the fact the Mark could sense her innate power, her strength of Will. But alas even she would submit to the darkness and to the Mark.

“it hurts El” Mike finally said.

El frowned slightly, she could not see anything that showed that he was in pain, she figured it must be something that she could not see. She slowly raised her hand and released a small whisper of power, since her little trip Chicago she had been experimenting with other aspects of power, other avenues and pathways that only recently been unlocked to her. 

Mike bristled as the surge of El's power washed over him, the Mark glowed slightly once more, trying to assert its dominance over the boy, that moment of weakness, the chink in his armour and the weakness and that was also his strength finally allowed the Mark in, even if only it was a slither of it. 

His eyes turned dark and his head shot round to El who, not expecting it, almost jumped back in slight shock. She immediately stopped and looked at him in a way that nearly set his heart aflame. His eyes softened upon seeing that small ounce of fear in her eyes. The conflict between Mikes soul and the Mark was becoming just that too much to bare. It was a constant tug of war between the two.

His willpower was just strong enough to prevent a massacre, one of which that would forever send him spiralling into darkness.

“I'm sorry” Mike whispered dejectedly casting his gaze to the wooden floor of the cabin.

Words were never her strong suit so she settled for something else entirely, she slowly pulled him into her embrace and Mike allowed himself to pulled into one. And for that moment, there was peace, there was tranquillity before the coming storm. 

El had begun to grow anxious after a few hours of sitting around and waiting. Hopper had told her to stay at the cabin until she got back but with every passing minute she was starting to get incredibly restless. Mike had passed out next to her, the emotional exhaustion had just been a bit much for him. 

El decided waiting was something that she simply could no longer abide by, she reached out, letting a snippet of power slide towards her well used blindfold which floated slowly into her awaiting, outstretched hand. She let her finger trace over it slowly before her resolve solidified and she placed it around her eyes, she put her hand out again, the TV turned itself on, static penetrated the silence. 

And her world slid down into darkness and void. 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Dr Martin Brenner stood silent. His gaze was forever watchful. Hopper Could not see him behind the one-way mirror that was on the wall adjacent to him but he had already guessed as to what it is between the pain and suffering. 

Red flashes lit up the room briefly and quickly followed by the stifled grunts of Hopper, unwilling to show any sort of weakness to his captors. 

“How long can you keep this up” Omega asked, tracing a finger down the side of Hopper's face, a small bolt of red energy followed in it's wake causing Hopper to flinch away from it. Omega's face contorted suddenly in furious rage letting loose a punch to his face, red energy cackling around her knuckles as she did so. 

In spite of everything Omega's fury only increased as Hopper let out a pained laugh, spitting a mouthful of blood onto the floor. 

“For as long as it takes for you to realize you can't break me” Hopper replied evenly glaring at Omega.

“Really...?” she questioned she paced round, her eyes narrowed angrily like slits, her glowing pupils sent shivers down even his spine “then I'll just have to settle for hurting you until all you wanna do is die!” she screamed Red sparks flowed from her fingers into Hoppers chest, her patience finally at an end. 

“Omega, that's enough” Brenner commanded, his arrival was unnoticed to the both of them, her assault was halted and Omega's eyes simmered down a little, the red glow just that little bit dimmer. Smoke smouldered from Hopper's chest. His eyes watered from the sheer pain, unwilling to compromise, unwilling to let out a scream of relief, his mind was set. They would not break him, no.... they would have to kill him to even get any satisfaction. 

“We do not want to kill him just yet, he is far too valuable to us alive” Brenner stated evenly, his hands were deep in his pockets. Hopper and Brenner two sides of the same coin, The determination and the sheer grit to do what was needed. The iron will of which they both shared. 

“What do you hope to achieve from this?” Hopper hissed through the pain. 

“What does anyone want to achieve? You see I have always had this vision that the USA would become top of the food chain. I was there when the Germans mowed down my friends around me. I was there when Berlin fell. And I was there when the Soviet Union encircled half of Europe in red socialist filth”

Hopper remained silent. 

“You want to know what I want to achieve? You should ask yourself what I am willing to do to achieve it. The Soviets stand in the way of true freedom. True peace” Brenner said his face finally showing emption under what was usually a cold exterior. There was a fire there that burned as bright as Omega's eyes and as cold as the deepest depths of space. 

It chilled Hopper to his very core. 

“But first I need the girl” Brenner said, his hands coming to rest on either side of omega shoulder.

Hopper barked out a bitter laugh “what and you think I'm going to betray her, now? You know nothing” Hopper sneered. 

“Really?” Brenner questioned. “ You did before, That was before you gained a fathers love for her, you were nothing before you found her. A pathetic shell of a man, a drunk, reliant on pills just to get through the day and sleeping with any whore that took your fancy. Now she is your world. I wonder what sort of monster that would make you if you lost another just like how you lost Sarah” 

Hopper angrily lashed out against his restraints, furiously yelling to the top of his lungs in defiance, Brenner watched on dispassionately and Omega watched on fascinated, like a predator studying its prey. His restraints had begun to creak, screaming in protest of the adrenaline filled pressure now coursing through Hoppers veins. 

Brenner let out a humourless chuckle “We'd have to kill you to break you but losing her, now that is what would destroy you” 

“I will tell you nothing!” Hopper spat once more “NOTHING!” 

Brenner smirked “we don't need you to tell us anything. She already knows.... don't you Eleven?” His head turned slightly towards one of the corners of the room. Where Eleven stood in the void watching everything. 

Eleven's eyes shot open in shock and fear. He had known.... he had known she was there... how? It chilled her to her very core, it was the one place where she oddly felt free from his control or influence, her realm, her void, her emptiness and now she had nowhere to run, nowhere to hide, not even the void in which she had declared herself Queen.

Brenner turned to Omega “i think we need to hasten her arrival dear daughter” Brenner said gently squeezing Omega's shoulders. 

“Yes father, thank you” Omega said with a smile that was spine chilling. Red flashes lit up the room as she began to inflict every conceivable flicker of pain she could muster upon Hopper, knowing now that El would be to sense it. 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The cabin door was nearly clung from it's hinges as El strode out with purpose, with fire in her belly and ultimate fury resonating from her body in waves, everything around her veered away from her, the bushes, the grass, the tree's and every animal close by was sent scampering for the hills. 

“El Wait!” Mike called after her. Quickly slamming the cabin door behind him, he ran to catch up to her which was a quite a feat as a Telekinetic storm began to rotate around her, the manifestation of her blood boiling rage. She didn't though, she walked on like she never heard him, her attention focused on Hopper's pain, on his suffering. Her fathers suffering.

“Eleven stop!” he called again using her full name as a final desperate measure. 

She turned to face him, her cold eyes bore into his as she drew to a full stop. “I need to save him” She said her voice full of anger.

“I know but we need to stop and think okay” Mike said trying to appeal to the reasonable side of El, his El. But she wasn't having any of it. 

“No. No stopping. No thinking. Only death, I want to kill him, I'm going to kill him” She said, her English reverting back to the basics as her emotions began to overwhelm her. She pushed onwards once more focusing on Hopper, being drawn to the pain he was suffering that alarmingly was beginning to become more frequent and that much harsher. 

Mike ran behind her trying to keep up with her extraordinary pace, but the Telekinetic storm that was swirling around her was making it hard to keep up with her, weaker and small tree's began to fall over, ripped up by the roots as El's fury began to increase. Leaving only a trail of devastation in her wake. 

For El there was only the mission. The goal of saving him, saving her adopted father but her path was not leading her towards the old lab, no this was In another direction, the opposite direction but nonetheless she proceeded on this war path. 

They finally come to end of the woods where the quarry lay in wait. It's lake had been mysteriously drained the previous month despite some heavy rainfall. She manoeuvred their way towards the base of the cliff, to the bank that once was flanked by the lake. She examined the Cliff face in front of her. Until her eyes settled on a particular part of the cliff.  
“There” she pointed “it looks strange”

Mike turned to look at the point where she was pointing and he too noticed something odd about it, it was almost like it didn't match up with the rest of the colouring or randomly jagged edges of the cliff. 

Before either of them could say anything it began to move, lowering into the floor, both of their mouths opened in shock lightly as the beyond it there was obvious signs of a man-made structure hidden within. A retractable bridge extended forth, wide enough to allow a Tank to comfortably drive across and long enough to bridge the gap of where the lake used to be. 

What was left was a gaping maw leading away into darkness. Inviting them to come forth. She moved forwards to take her step onto the bridge when she noticed that Mike had unquestioningly began to walk side by side into the unknown.

“I can't let you come with me, Mike” she said mournfully “ I don't want to lose you too” 

Mike's face was full of determination, whether it was due to the Mark or Mike himself she simply could not tell.

“I'm not letting you go in there alone” he exclaimed almost angrily “i said I couldn't lose you again and I meant it” he said passionately

“I know” she said simply, she drew herself towards him, eyes closed tight, almost desperately. Their lips brushed lightly and the electricity burned though. A solitary tear escaped her eyes and trailed down her cheek silently. A testament to her pain. 

“But I can't watch you die, I won't... I'm sorry” she whispered, tears brimming. She raised her hand and allowed her power wash over him, rooting him to the floor completely powerless.

“No! Eleven! Let me go!” Mike yelled angrily fighting against her will. 

“I'm so sorry, Mike” she whispered before turning away from him and marching towards the Bridge and not taking another look back.

Mike seethed angrily and in his blind rage he had unconsciously reached for the first blade, the moment the primordial weapon touched his fingertips the Mark began to glow red, easily seen through his clothing. He hissed as the power coursed through him once more, basking In the power that the Mark promised him from the deepest corners of his mind. 

And so he took a single, solitary step forward.

Then another.

And another.

And another. 

Until he was at full stride, El heard the footsteps behind her and was completely gobsmacked to see that Mike had strode forward and had closed the distance between them. He had fought off her power. No one in the history of forever had achieved such a feat against her. She looked into his eyes to see if there was any trace of the loved but saw only anger and hurt laced in his eyes. The first blade grasped tightly in his right hand, the blade was still covered in dry blood. 

“You can't stop me anymore El...” he whispered, she looked to his arm and the Mark had begun to dim down having broke free of her telekinetic grip on his body.

“We... Wont be stopped” he said offering her his left hand. 

She starred at his hand briefly before clasping her hand In his and together they strode into the Hell that awaited them. 

Together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N) I finally managed to get this chapter written... wrote? Fuck knows! Lol but yeah I'm sorry this chapter took forever, I just had horrible, horrible writers block but I finally did it, I got my ass into gear and wrote for two solid hours, hopefully updates will be more frequent now!
> 
> As always guys, review! And until next time, peace!

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N) Boom! I loved writing every bit of this one, inspiration hit me sooner than even I had expected lol but I hope you enjoyed this one guys because I know I did.
> 
> As always guys review! And until next time, peace!


End file.
